The Hunger Puzzles
by LastFebruary
Summary: Take off of the Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins. Flora has just been chosen to be the girl tribute from Distrcit 3 in the 46th Annual Hunger Games. How will she cope in the arena? Will she be able to survive? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 1: The Tributes**_

_Chapter 1_

"Flora Reinhold!"

Everything stopped cold… me… she picked me. I stood there for a minute, unable to comprehend what just happened. People began to turn and look at me, the expressions on their faces ranged from sadness to relief. I felt like I couldn't move. "Hurry along, Miss Flora, we still have to pick the boys!" Puzzlette shouted into the microphone.

I swallowed hard, the lump in my throat made it hard to breathe; I had just been chosen to represent District 3, my little sleepy town of St. Mystere, in the Hunger Games. I clenched and unclenched my fists. I took short, unbalanced steps, I was going to die, no questions, I was already dead. A few Scotland Yard officers, from London and District 1 came to assist me; I was taking a hell of a lot longer to move than I should have.

They surrounded me and led me through the break in the crowd. I looked around at my people, and they looked back at me. They knew that there was no chance of me making it out alive, I am a scrawny, puny, seventeen year old girl who appears to be at least twelve; I am Flora Reinhold, from District 3.

"Congratulations! Miss Flora, you have the honor of representing District 3 in the 46th annul Hunger Games!" The overly peppy Puzzlette hollered through the speakers. "Come on now dear!" She ushered me to come up the steps and onto the stage. The little posse around me had broken up and I moved up the steps, slowly and carefully, tripping would not be a good way to start the games.

"Now," Puzzlette began, she pulled me up into the blazing stage lights and I stood there paralyzed, holding my breath "It is time for the boys turn," She walked over to the second big glass bowl on the stage, filled with thousands of boy's names. "Let's see here," she stuck her hand inside and pulled out a small sheet of paper. She peeled it open carefully and sauntered back to the microphone. "Percy Davis!" Of course.

Percy Davis wasn't even a real person. He was robot created by Bruno, my caretaker so less real people would get chosen for the Hunger Games every year. Bruno is on London's most wanted list, but all he is trying to do is help people.

"Come on now!" Puzzlette exclaimed cheerfully as Percy made his way awkwardly up the stage. His hands were in his pockets and his face of expressionless, he wasn't afraid, "Take a look everyone; these are your tributes from District 3!" People clapped, but all I could do was wait until I was alone to cry.

…

I sat alone in a small overly decorated room. Large cabinets were filled with antiques; every seat was made of velvet, of every color imaginable. Though, it was dark and sad. The drapes were closed; so very little light entered the room. That was probably a good idea, so no one could see me cry.

"You have three minutes," an officer, who was short and plump pushed Bruno inside my sad little room and shut the door.

"Oh Flora," he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We stood there for a few moments without a word to each other.

"You know I won't make it, don't you," I pulled away; "You know I will die in the arena."

"Flora, please, I know you can win, if you really want to, I believe in you Flower," he said to me.

"I don't believe in myself," tears slid down my face.

"You can do it, you are smart Flora, do you remember when you helped me build all those robots? You were there, you have the skills." He paused, "I have a token for you to have with you," Bruno reached in his pocket and pulled out a cog.

"Your cogs," He placed it in my hand.

"We are District 3, the district of technology," He kissed my forehead when the officer came in. "I believe in you Flora!" He shouted just before they shut the doors on him. I breathed in and gripped the cog; it was a gift from him to me.

"Again, three more minutes," the same officer shoved Ingrid inside the room.

"Ingrid," I whispered.

"Come over here honey," she grabbed both of my hands, "I know you are strong, and I know you can beat everyone of those tributes, I believe in you sweetie."

"I just hope I can believe too,"

"Flora, please, don't talk like that," she scolded me, "We all think you can win, just like that fancy Professor, he won without killing a single person, he has a brilliant mind, just like you." She paused and squeezed my hands that were still in her palms, "I truly believe you can win Flora, you have the mind and mindset that it takes to win. You can do this." She hugged me tight and I closed my eyes, afraid of death, embarrassment, and worst of all, good-byes.

"I love you Ingrid," I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Flora," She gripped me one more time before walking out of the door, leaving me, standing there alone.

**Hey everyone! I know some of you are disappointed that this isn't the sequel to Astray Memory, but I have to find time to think of a plot! Anyway, this is sort of a Hunger Games/Professor Layton Fan Fiction. Flora has just been chosen as the girl tribute from District 3 (Technology) for the 46th annual Hunger Games. Sorry it is so short, but I needed an introduction, I promise on my grave that it will get more descriptive and detailed the farther I write.**

**I own nothing! (Level-5 owns Professor Layton, Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games).**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

People with cameras crowded around Percy and me, they pushed and shoved just to get some good pictures. Though the Scotland Yard officers were supposed to be stopping this madness the crowd was just too strong. In the midst of the chaos Puzzlette led us to a small car, (this is my first time being in a car actually) and she sat in between me and Percy.

"You two are in for a treat!" She said excitedly as Percy shut the car door, "The train is all 1st class, the food…" I tuned her out; I could careless about food at this point so I just shut my eyes and held back the tears. I was leaving my home, probably permanently. No, there is no probably, I will die, I cannot compete with the Careers and the other tributes for that matter, there is no way someone would want me as an alliance either. "Flora, did you hear any of that?" I snapped back into reality.

"What?"

"You need to pay attention!" Puzzlette shouted at me, "This is life or death!"

"Yeah, sure it is," I replied fiercely, "Whether the food is good or not is life or death; can't you give us some helpful information? There is no doubt that I will be dead in a week or so, I will not make it out!" I turned and looked out the window without another word to her.

"Umf," I heard her say, "Well Percy, what would you like to know?"

"Nothing," he responded, "I can't make it out either." That is a lie, he can't die unless someone 'unplugs' him or turns a switch off and I am probably the only one who knows how to do that.

"Well, don't we have some feisty tributes this year;" she said sarcastically, "You both can at least try to make it a good show, can't you?"

"Uh?" I was appalled, "You think that this is just a show, for your entertainment? We are all children, and we have to fight to the death! What if all you silly people from Inner London had to send children into the arena how would that make you feel as you watched them kill each other?" The car stopped in front of a large train.

"We are here," Puzzlette said without expression. I just shook my head; this entire idea of the Hunger Games is ridiculous. We slid out of the car, the train in front of us was sleek and smooth looking, it was incredibly modern, "You each get your own car, Hershel should be in there somewhere and you can begin your training right away," a little happiness escaped her mouth.

When we entered the dining car of the train a large table was laid out, plate after plate, bowl after bowl were just filled with all sorts of treats and food I had never even seen. To be honest, Puzzlette was right, the food did look good.

"Alrighty, why don't you two go get changed into something erm… more appropriate, and then we can eat and what the reviews of all the reapings!"

"What do you mean more appropriate?" I asked. All I was wearing was a pinkish colored dress that went down to just above the knees and brown Mary Jane's. I also had tights on and my dress was long sleeved, how can you get any more appropriate than that?

"The London style of course!" I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Where is my car?"

…

I walked into my room, it was so elaborate and fancy, there was more velvet than in the room at City Hall back in District 3. I was awed by expensive well… everything. I had my own bathroom, and my own wardrobe with hundreds of different choices.

"Wow," I said under my breath, it was simply amazing. I reached into the wardrobe to pick something; there were so many colors and patterns. I never had clothes like this at home. _Home_, I will miss it so dearly when I die.

I picked a light gray tunic and white pants and headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom was even 1st class all the way. There were hundreds of buttons and levers for me to regulate water temperature and how much soap I wanted to bathe in. It was ridiculous.

When I striped off my dress, I realized that Bruno's cog was still in my pocket from when he gave it to me. I pulled it out and looked at it; the cog had a small pin in the back, so I could stick it to my shirt. He probably added that as soon as my name was called at the reaping, so I could have a token from my district that I was proud to wear. I placed the little gear on the counter and slid in the tub full of hot water. It was nice to take a hot bath, I might as well soak up the luxury before I have to… you know… die.

After I washed my hair thoroughly with fancy smelling shampoo, I climbed out of the tub and dried off, my red hair ribbon, I had forgotten to take it out, was now soaked with water and was floating in the soapy bubbles. I lifted it out, it was the one that Ingrid had put in my hair this morning, though it feels like it was years ago.

I placed it on the counter to dry next to my pin, and began to put the tunic and pants on. I have to say, though I can't stand London, I loved what I was wearing. After I adjusted the pant waist to my tiny figure, I pinned the cog to my tunic and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't even look like the Flora I knew anymore.

"Flora!" I heard Puzzlette shout.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back at her and I ran out of the room, hating myself for changing my image so drastically. When I came into the dining room, Percy was already there eating something that looked like fish and it smelled delicious, "That smells amazing," I told him as I sat down next to Percy.

"It tastes better than it smells," He replied and placed another fish on my plate, "Try it," I picked up a fork and knife and started to eat. It was probably the beginning of the best meal I ever had.

"How is the food, I told you it was amazing!" Puzzlette shouted as she walked in.

"It's good," I said softly.

"So where is Hershel Layton, you know our mentor?" Percy asked fish was spewing out of his mouth.

"Percy!" Puzzlette fretted, "Please chew with your mouth _closed_,"

"I'm sorry," He replied.

"Well," she grabbed a napkin and began to clean up the mess, "I think that the Professor should be here soon."

"When do we begin our training?" I asked out of the blue.

"Aren't you a little excited?" Puzzlette stood up straight.

"I want to be able to defend myself," I shot back.

"Whatever…" she paused to look at her watch, "Oh no, the replays began two minutes ago!" She ran over to the wall and smacked it; a large flat-screened television popped out, almost out of no where and turned on. It pictured Prime Minister Bill Hawks explaining the tradition of the Hunger Games. "Phew, we didn't miss it," Puzzlette relaxed and sat down across from me.

"Now, to show you all of our tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" Bill Hawks faded from the screen and the replays of today's reapings covered him completely up.

"District 1," a deep voice boomed. A small boy, called Luke, probably fourteen stood awkwardly next to a girl, named Rosetta, who obviously was enjoying the publicity. No one interesting came up on District 2; I guess the Careers are going to have a hard time this year.

"District 3," There I was on the television, I looked absolutely mortified, but when Percy came up, his face was just as I had seen it, completely expressionless.

"District 4," The girl who was picked caught my eye; her name was something like Amelia, she looked like a fighter, maybe she would be my alliance.

"District 5," Clive and Becky were their names; they looked more powerful than any of the Careers.

"District 6," A popular singer in District 6 had been chosen, his name is Sammy Thunder, and I don't think that I have ever heard of him. District 7 also didn't have anyone interesting enough for me; maybe I do have a chance at winning.

"District 8," Both of the children chosen were young, probably thirteen or fourteen, Arianna and Crow barely reached the microphone.

"District 9,"

"District 10," Another girl who could possibly be in an alliance with me, her name is Katia, and boy do I hope I am right.

"District 11," I felt so saddened when I saw who was from District 11, a small girl, only about twelve, was picked. She looked absolutely terrified, when they called her name, Nina.

"District 12," More tributes I could really care less about, some girl named Ilyana stood on the stage and waved. It's not really the sort of reaction we usually get from District 12. She sort of reminded me of the girl from District 1, Rosetta. Who knows, maybe they'll form an alliance.

"Why don't we turn that off," I turned around to see Professor Hershel Layton, winner of the 26th Hunger Games, he reigned from District 1, but did not kill a single tribute.

"Wow," I said under my breath, "I can't believe that I am actually meeting you," I said to him.

"Please, I would like no praise," He sat down next to Puzzlette and took a small roll of a plate, "I am only here to help you, ask as many questions you like, I know exactly how you feel, both of you, please don't hesitate." And I didn't.

"How can I do this?" I stood up, "I can barely hurt a bug I mean what am I suppose to do?"

"Flora, isn't it?" I nodded, "I won the games without hurting a single person, and you have an even larger advantage than I do, you are small and quick. I'll give you a piece of life-saving advice." He paused, "When you are in the Cornucopia, and the gong sounds," he bent down to my height, "High-tail it out of there, whatever terrain, whatever weather, run with all you might."

"What about all the supplies in the Cornucopia?" Percy asked in between fish pieces.

"Leave them, let the Careers pick at them, just get out, the Gamemakers usually have a few packs scattered around the area, just grab one of those and run." He straightened and began to walk towards the door, "We will be stopping in Inner London in just a few minutes, you had a very short trip." He smiled at us and walked towards the door before turning around one last time, "Give them a good wave, they might be the only ones who can save you in the arena."

I was a bit confused when he first said this, but then I realized, _we have to wave to London citizens_. I walked over to the window, many people in the ugliest costumes, even uglier than Puzzlette's, gathered around the train. They had toothy grins and poor little animals suffocating in their arms. It was hard to smile, but eventually I brought myself to wave and laugh in this crazy, messed up place.

**How do you like it so far? Recognize some of Flora's and Percy's fellow tributes? If you have the time, look up what each district works with. District 1 is luxury, while District 12 is mining, and what town is Ilyana and Niles from? Folsense the gold-mining town of course! If you want me to, I'll post all the districts "Laytonized" so where everyone is from makes more sense. Just leave a review!**

**Also, sorry Dandelion Oak, I know now that you wanted to do a Hunger Games/Layton FanFic, I'm sorry! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I was laid on a table, two women with colorful hair washed me down. I felt like I was a snake and my skin was being peeled off. They poked and prodded at me, I tried not to wince, but I just couldn't help the pain.

"What is the matter?" A short, round woman asked me.

"Um," I swallowed, "Nothing, nothing at all." She just shrugged and continued to wax my legs.

"We are almost done," the skinner woman told me, "Stop complaining, this is the cost of beauty."

"Not where I come from," I snapped back.

"Just, shut it," the skinny one told me. I did, I shut it, just until my stylist came in.

"Alright, you two can leave now," It was a young woman, with strawberry blonde hair and dark eyes, she had glasses on and was about the most normal looking person I have seen all day, "So you must be Flora," She sat me up and twirled my hair with her finger.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, I'm sorry Flora," she said to me, "I know you are in an absolutely terrible situation, but I want to make it as enjoyable as it possibly can." She paused and held out her hand, "I'm Celeste, your personal stylist," I shook her hand gently.

"It's nice to meet you," I responded.

"Now," She brought up a stool and sat on it, "What do you want to wear with Percy at the chariot ride?"

"Well, we are the district of technology," I told her.

"Um," She placed her hand on her chin, "I have an idea, and it involves your little pin, which I find so interesting." She pulled it from my tunic which was lying on the table along with my white pants; all I was wearing was a paper dress.

"What kind of idea?"

"Well, the gears in my mind are turning," she laughed slightly, "You will understand soon enough, come on Flora, let's go," She led me to another room, the two other woman were in there holding a very long dress, made of gears that were turning, just as Celeste said.

"This is- is amazing!" I walked over to the garment and felt it with my hand, all the little gears spun in unison, it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

"Isn't it? I first got the idea from you Flora, when you walked out of the train with that pin on," she smiled at me, "You will make my first year as a Hunger Games stylist a great one, and hopefully, you will be able to see my other years too." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Let's put you in it and do your hair and all that, the chariot ride is in just a few hours!"

…

Celeste had done an absolutely amazing job on our costumes and appearances. My hair was done up in a messy bun with silver cogs to hold it up as hair pins. I wore silver and gray eye shadow with little rusty color specks here and there, just like my rusty cog that Bruno had given me. I also had a light brown lip stick to match the rust again. Percy had a whole suit made of gears, just like mine; the idea was that they would be turning together and reflect the lights that showed on us. The gears were made of chrome and they made any light redirect somewhere else.

"You both look amazing," Celeste said while fixing a few little pieces of machinery, "Flora, wait, here," She took out Bruno's pin and pinned it to the inner fabric, it was not visible, but I knew it was there.

"Thank you Celeste," I said to her.

"I believe in you Flora, now go out there and make an impression!" Celeste helped us both into the chariot; the other tributes began to line up as well, "Good luck!" She yelled at us before we all got in order. I wish that she could come with me, she is the best person I have met on this whole trip, and she really believes I can win.

As the chariot began to pull out into the blazing lights, I looked over at Percy.

"Percy," I started, "What are you going to do in the arena, you can't die,"

"No, that is not true," he said to me, "You can pull the plug, you can turn me off, so in reality, I can die."

"Only I know how to do that though," I replied.

"Than you'll have to kill me," He looked over at me, "Bruno can always make another Percy Davis, and it would be like I never left." He faced forward just as the chariot was pulled into the cameras and lights. I can't believe he just said that to me.

"It's Flora Reinhold and Percy Davis, from District 3!" An announcer shouted at us. I heard ahs from the crowd as light danced off of our costumes and blinded people in the stands. I lifted my hand and waved and smiled a large fake smile. I blew kisses and laughed. I felt like a puppet. As we finished our trek down the long alleyway and lined up in order of our district. I looked to my sides. I could see Luke and the Rosetta girl, Clive and Becky, Amelia, behind me was Sammy Thunder, and Arianna and Crow.

"Hello Tributes!" Bill Hawks stood on a huge stage hundreds of feet above us. "Happy Hunger Games!" I looked up at him and instantly hated him, "May the odds be ever in your favor!" He glared down at all of us, "Congratulations as being chosen to represent your district in the 46th annual Hunger Games!" I held my breath and looked back at the other tributes, Clive from District 5 looked at me and I couldn't help but stare.

…

"You did a great job Flora!" Celeste helped me down from the chariot, and I brushed loose pieces of hair out of my face.

"Thanks," I stood up straight, and fixed my balance.

"You alright?" She asked me.

"I- I guess," I stuttered, "It's just the boy from District 5; he was looking at the entire time that Bill Hawks was speaking."

"He was probably just getting a good look at his competitors, don't worry about it Flora." I didn't believe her for one single minute, but I didn't say anything, I just shrugged.

"Great job you two," the Professor snuck up behind me and made me nearly jump right out of my shoes, "Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you Flora," he patted me on the shoulder, "That was a good move, waving and blowing kisses, they all get a good kick out of that," He led Percy and I away from the other tributes, "Alright, training starts tomorrow, let's get to the suites, I have something to explain to you two about training."

"Wait!" Celeste shouted at us, "I'm sorry; we have to take them out of their costumes first." He turned around and his little eyes widened.

"Claire?"

"Hershel Layton, isn't it, I am Claire's sister, Celeste." She said taking off Percy's suit jacket.

"You look just like her," he said sadly.

"I know, we got that a lot as kids," She unzipped my dress and I quickly slid behind a divider, while my two other stylists helped me pull it off.

"So…" he began awkwardly, "You know now I tried to save her in the arena, right?"

"Hershel, nothing could save her,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Percy interrupted, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," the Professor said, "Just, don't fall in love in the arena."

**How do you like this chapter? The gears in my mind were turning, but seriously that would be a pretty cool dress. Just picture Celeste like Cinna, you know that really nice person who gets to choose what you wear. (If you didn't know, Cinna is Katniss's stylist in the Hunger Games). **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

We zoomed up an elevator, I held in my lunch from earlier today, hoping I wouldn't throw up on everyone. We stopped on the third floor, the room we walked into took me utterly by surprise it was gorgeous.

"This is your suite!" Puzzlette shouted in joy, "Now, you both have separate rooms, Mr. Layton and I also have our own rooms… who am I forgetting, oh yes! Celeste, you also have your own room as well," She stood behind me and smiled weakly.

"This is amazing," Percy said in awe.

"Isn't it?" Puzzlette walked up a short set of stairs, "This is our dining room, dinner and breakfast are delivered everyday, and lunch is served at the training center, which is below us in the basement. All…" I tuned Puzzlette out once more, she could be really irritating at times, she just babbles on and on and on.

"Puzzlette, I think we should let them have something to eat and head off to bed, tomorrow is a big day," The Professor placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They need to know this stuff!" She protested.

"Miss, I don't think that will save them in the arena,"

"Well fine," she crossed her arms and left the room.

"Flora, Percy," He turned to us, "Would you like me to call an Avox?"

"What is an Avox?" I asked.

"It is a person, who has committed a minor crime, and I do not approve of this, but their tongues are cut out and they are forced to work as servants." I winced, that sounds so disgusting.

"Why don't we talk about something else," Celeste offered, "What would you like to wear to the interview, Flora?"

"Well…" We sat down at a couch in front of a large fireplace and flat screened television. "Again, we are the district of technology," I placed my hand on my pin, "Maybe something, I don't know…"

"I got it!" Celeste shouted.

"_Hey I'm trying to sleep in here!_" We heard Puzzlette shout. Celeste just looked at me and both burst out laughing.

"What is your idea Celeste?"

"A whole dress made of cords! Like you know, inside of machines and such, "That would look very interesting," I placed my hand on my chin, "Let's do it!"

"Yay, I'm so glad you agree," she stood up, "Now, I am going to head off to bed, have a nice Flora," She waved at me and walked up another short set of stairs into another hallway. I relaxed on the couch and thought about my dress, I might as well enjoy my time this place before I go into the arena.

…

"Hello, tributes," A tall woman with bushy brown hair stood in front of us with a clip board and a pencil, "This is the training facility you will use to practice for your time in the arena." She took a look at her clip board, "At the end of the games, twenty-three of you will be dead, and one of you will be alive. 50% of you will die from the acts of your fellow tributes, 30% of natural causes, 10% of starvation, and 10% of infection." She paused, "You have three hours to train around noon we will have a lunch break and then continue with your training for another two hours. You are not permitted to injure each other here. Now let your training begin."

Percy and I had agreed not to work together, he wanted it that way, so in case it comes down to the line and I have to pull his plug, we are not seen as team mates or even friends. As soon as the woman stepped out of the way, I headed over towards the survival categories, there was a fire building station and a camouflage station and plenty of others that I was going to work at over the next few days. First I went over to the camouflage station, the woman who had explained the statistics to us was there painting her hands to match the color of the grass.

"Um, hello," I began awkwardly.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone," she said to me, "They usually all head towards the weapons," she pointed to Ilyana and Rosetta throwing knives at fixed targets, not missing one, and Sammy Thunder trying to shoot a bow and arrow.

"I can't do any of that stuff," I said sitting next to her, "I can't even kill a bug."

"Well honey, that might not work out for you, you know how the Games roll," she said putting down her paint brush.

"I can win just like Hershel Layton did," I replied strongly.

"Oh, can you?" She asked.

"I can, now teach me how to paint,"

"Well," she began, "Evaluate your surroundings, what can you use for paint?" I looked down at the practice arena; there was mud, dirt, leaves, water, and plenty of other... natural things.

"Erm," I knelt down and dug my hand into the soil; it was cold and smooth like actual paint. I slopped it all over my arm and began to smooth it down with horizontal motions.

"No, you must smooth it out vertically, it matches the wind patterns better," I wasn't really sure what she meant, but I smiled.

…

Lunch came fast enough; I had gone to three other stations after camouflage: plants, fire building, and traps for animals. The same woman helped me the whole time, her name is Emmy Altava and she was incredibly helpful in more ways than one.

"Lunch break! Every one of you, head into the conference room, there are tables set out for all of you!" Emmy shouted. All the tributes put down their weapons and such and headed into the big dark room. It was painted navy from the ceiling to the floor and the only light that came in, was from the windows where the ceiling met the wall. There were at least twenty-four tables, so we could all eat to ourselves if we wanted to of course.

I grabbed my tray of food and sat down at a table closest to the training center. I ate slowly as I watched every other tribute sit down. Ilyana and Rosetta sat together, which I wasn't surprised to see. Sammy Thunder also sat with them; they were probably both fans of his music, which I have never even heard. Arianna and Nina sat together, I wasn't surprised by that either, both of them were little girls, they probably needed a friend. Amelia and Katia both sat alone, as did I, maybe we all do have something in common.

Clive sat in the table closest to mine, he sat almost directly across from and every now and then I caught him looking at me. Percy sat alone, refusing to let anyone sit there and the little boy called Luke sat with Crow. I was surprised on how many alliances were being made even before we went into the arena.

"Can I sit with you?" I watched as Becky made her way to Ilyana, Rosetta, and Sammy.

"Hell no!" Ilyana replied fiercely, "Only people who even have a chance at winning can sit with us." Then all three of them laughed. Becky swallowed and began to walk away. I decided right then I would have a strong alliance with her.

"You- you can sit here!" I waved to her and she turned her head, along it with the rest of the room, and she smiled at me. Everyone stared; they were surprised at how eager I was after watching the reaping when I stood motionless and afraid in District 3.

"Thank you," she set her tray down next to my seat.

"Just ignore them," I told her, "They aren't worth the tears, let alone the time." Becky didn't say anything, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Could I ask you something?" She turned to me.

"Go right ahead," I replied.

"Are you open to alliances?" She looked at me with fear and want at the same time.

"Don't we already have one?" Becky smiled at me again and generously returned it.

"So your name is Flora, is that correct?"

"Yes, and yours is Becky, right?"

"Yes it is," she paused for a minute to eat her sandwich, "I am from District 5, and I am fifteen years old." She suddenly stopped, "I am too young to die."

"Becky," I began, "We all are." I looked at her and small tears formed in her eyes.

"I want to go home," she wiped her eyes, "My grandmother Margaret told me that I could win, but now, looking at them," she looked over to Ilyana and Rosetta, "I don't think I have a chance. I can't fight, not like we have to anyway." I thought about what she said for a moment, _we can't fight like we have to_.

"Then why fight at all," I told her.

"Because our lives depend on it,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

The training day had been successful, Emmy had showed me some more survival tips and after I finished that section of the center, Becky began teaching me how to climb. She told me how back at the hotel she worked at; she constantly had to reach up high get things, like clean towels and toilet paper. There were synthetic trees in the training center and we spent the last twenty minutes climbing and falling. I actually had a good time.

"So we are partners?" She asked me when Emmy started to end everyone's activities.

"Partners," I shook her hand.

"That makes me feel so much safer Flora, you are so smart! Maybe the Gamemakers will bend the rules and two people can win!" She laughed, but I didn't, "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, I realized only one person can win, if by some chance I come out the victor every other child in this room will be dead, "I'm just tired, I need to get some rest," I waved good-bye to Becky and walked towards the elevator, I wanted to go into my room and cry, so I did, but it wasn't as private as I would have liked.

"Flora, what are you crying about?" Puzzlette came in and looked down at me.

"Oh, I- I just need some air," I wiped my eyes.

"Well, there is a roof-top greenhouse open to all the tributes, it's on the thirteenth floor," it was the first time Puzzlette actually said something useful.

"Thanks Puzzlette!" I dashed past her; she didn't even know what happened. I ran through the front room and to the elevator.

"Flora," Celeste stood behind me, "What's going on?"

"I just need some alone time, I'm going up to the roof-top greenhouse," I replied as the doors slid open and I stepped inside.

"Be careful," she smiled and waved at me. Celeste really reminded me of the mother I never had. Both my parents died when I was very young, my mother when I was about two and my father when I was seven. I can barely remember them at all. The elevator went up at incredible speed and stopped at the thirteenth floor in almost no time at all. The door swung open and I stepped into the sweet night air, but I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that anyone else was up here," I was about to turn around and go back down stairs.

"No really it's alright, it would be nice to have someone to talk to," Clive was sitting on the edge of the balcony looking out to the city. I stopped and looked back at him.

"What about Becky?" I walked towards him, I was afraid, but it wasn't like he could hurt me.

"She isn't too fond of me," He chuckled slightly, "And no one else seems to notice that I exist," He ushered me to sit by him and I didn't hesitate.

"I noticed," I told him, and he smiled again, he has a beautiful smile.

"Well thank you, Miss Flora, isn't it?"

"It is," I responded, "And you are Clive from District 5, the district of power, correct?"

"You know your stuff," He looked over at me and I couldn't help but smile, "I liked your costume from the chariot ride by the way," he added.

"Thank you, it was inspired by my token," I felt the cog pin on my tunic.

"That is very interesting pin, may I see it?" I nodded and moved closer to him, _wait can I trust him_?

"Can I really trust you?" I stopped moving and looked deep into his eyes.

"Outside of the arena you can, how will I hurt you here?" He voice became cold.

"I'm sorry… I've always had… trust issues,"

"Well, you're not the only one sweetheart," He looked off to the capitol building, "Our blasted Prime Minister killed my parents, I haven't trusted the government since," I could tell he was holding something back, emotion he hadn't experimented with before.

"Bill Hawks?"

"Who else? He wasn't always involved in government," Clive jumped down from the balcony railing he had been sitting on.

"Wait," I slid off of the stone wall and stood next to him, he was a lot taller than me.

"What? It's not like I'll make it out of the arena anyway, I'll never get my revenge." He left the roof-top greenhouse before I could say another word.

…

When I went back into my suite every light was off and it made me so tired I wanted to just sleep on the floor, but I made the long and tedious trek back into my room and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I had a nightmare that night: I was in the arena, up in a tree with Becky. Before I knew it Rosetta had pulled Becky down and slit her throat, while Ilyana was trying to grab my feet. I kicked her in the face and blood dripped from her nose, but she didn't give up and now she had Rosetta to help her. They tried to pull me down for a while but just climbed higher, unfortunately Rosetta knew how to climb and eventually she got a hold of me and threw me down. I landed on the ground on my back and was unable to move. Before I was killed by Ilyana, I saw Clive running towards my paralyzed body, to try and save me. I woke up screaming.

"Flora, honey, are you alright?" Celeste came running in; a piece of bacon was in her hand from breakfast.

"No!" I screamed I held my head with my hands; Celeste sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Shh…you're alright, everything is fine, shh…" She rubbed my shoulder back and forth, by now everyone in the whole suite was in my room.

"What happened?" Puzzlette asked, annoyed.

"I had a nightmare," I replied in between sniffles. "I- I was in the arena, an-and Ilyana and Rosetta, they killed Becky, and then they killed me, bu-but Clive, he tried to save me." I let tears stream down my face.

"It's alright sweetie, shh…" Celeste comforted me, but that didn't even make me feel better, "Did you know?" She sounded as if she was talking to a child, but I liked that sense of security, "Your dress is almost finished, and you'll get to wear it in just a few days." She kissed me on the forehead, and it truly felt like she was my mother.

"Flora, dear, why don't you get some breakfast, I think that will make you feel better," the Professor told me. I nodded, but I didn't believe him, and everyone filed out of my room. When I walked into the dining room, plate after plate of fancy pancakes and waffles, special syrups, bacon and sausages, fruit, juice, and cereal covered every inch of the table.

"Wow I haven't seen this much food… ever," I stared in awe at the food piled on top of each other.

"Dig in Flora!" Percy was already seated ripped a poor piece of bacon into little slices. I smiled at him, just because we aren't friends in the training center, doesn't mean we aren't friends anywhere else. I took a seat next to Celeste, Percy was across from me and Puzzlette was beside him. The Professor was at the end of the table, the most important seat.

"So what did you both do yesterday in the training center?" He asked in between bites of omelet.

"Well," Percy began, "I learned how to shoot with a bow and arrow-"

"You were in the weapons department, that is all we need to hear," the Professor stopped him, "Flora, what did you do?" I looked up from my food.

"I learned how to camouflage, build animal traps, tie a knot, and start a fire. Becky from District 5 also taught me how to climb tree,"

"So you have made an alliance?" He paused, "That might be what saves you in the arena Flora," I smiled at my praise.

"Yes, I think that we are a good team," I looked down at my food again, "I just hope we can get out of the Cornucopia in time to be able to use that teamwork,"

"Yes, I cannot stress that enough, get out of the Cornucopia as fast as your legs can carry you, that is probably the most helpful advice."

"But what about all the stuff?" Percy asked stupidly, doesn't he know the answer to this already?

"Percy, they are trying to draw you in, you will get slaughtered if you try to grab anything in there." Percy froze and stood up.

"I will never be slaughtered," he walked out of the room, stomping his feet the whole time. We all stayed quiet for a minute.

"I think it's time for you to go down to the training center Flora, please go get changed into your uniform." I didn't argue, I just stood up and went to my room. Why would anyone want to do this to children?

**I know I'm knocking this whole FanFic out really fast, but I want to get to the games so freaking bad! I think that you will all be surprised with the out come! Anyway, how did you like the little ClivexFlora hint in there, I am a fan, I do admit. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I went down to the training center alone there weren't many people there, it was just me, Ilyana, Nina, Arianna, Clive, and Katia. Emmy told us to get started and that the other tributes were just out of luck. I shrugged and started practicing my climbing skills, which really improved since yesterday. I climbed to the top of the fake tree and looked at everyone in the room. Little Nina and Arianna were painting in the camouflage station. Ilyana was throwing knives again, probably to say _I'm better than all of you, fear me_.

Katia was trying to use a bow and arrow, but her efforts were fruitless. Where ever Clive was I couldn't see him that made me a bit worried. Was he still mad after yesterday evening?

"Boo," He almost made me fall out of the tree and land face first on the ground below.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me," I turned to him; our faces were inches a part. I could feel my cheeks burn.

"I know," He slipped onto the branch next to me.

"So what are you training for?" That was a stupid question and it was not worded correctly.

"Um… the Hunger Games?"

"No, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, I'm not stupid," he smiled at me again; he has the most beautiful smile, "I used to throw javelin at my high school in District 5, so I throw spears here," Then he leaned in close, "Just not at you." My cheeks were literally on fire, then I realized I'm breaking one of the Professor's first rules he gave Percy and I. "_Don't fall in love in the arena_"

"I have to go," I quickly jumped to a lower branch then to another until I was on the ground sprinting towards Nina and Arianna. I need to forget about Clive for a while.

When I sat down next to the girls they looked at me like I was an alien.

"Um," Nina said awkwardly.

"Here," I took a little mud from the synthetic campground and placed it on Nina's arm, "Now rub it vertically not horizontally,"

"Why vertically?" Arianna asked me.

"Wind patterns," I told her. She just shrugged and took her own handful of mud and started smoothing it out on her own arm, "Remember, both of you, I want you to know I will always be there for you in the arena," I put my hand on Nina's shoulder, "Always."

…

"Why don't we try weapons?" Becky asked me. She and the rest of the tributes just came into the training center, late because of breakfast.

"Erm, I don't think so," I said quietly.

"Why not? We need to be able to defend ourselves," I gazed over at Rosetta and Ilyana, they were both throwing knives now and laughing about something or another, "Let's just try archery, and see how it goes," I couldn't convince Becky not to, I had no choice but to try.

We headed over to the station and we each picked up a bow, I used to do archery when I was a child, maybe I still had those skills with me.

"So do you know how to do this?" Becky asked me, she was holding her bow and arrow completely wrong.

"Just watch, I think you'll catch on," She handed me an arrow and I held my bow up, I faced the target pulled the arrow back and let go. Right on the mark, "I guess I still have the skills," I whispered to myself.

"Flora that was amazing, how did you do that?" Becky walked up to me.

"I- I just remembered," I scratched my head, I had no idea how I could still shot an arrow with such precision after I have gone years without it, "Why don't we practice climbing some more," I offered.

"No, I want to see you do that again," Becky crossed her arms. I smiled and took another arrow. I pulled it back and let go, another perfect shot.

"Now can we go climb?" I was mad at myself, if I had known that I could still use a bow I would have waited until my private session with the Gamemakers, but it's too late now, Ilyana and Rosetta have already seen my skills and they'll be after me. I am now a threat.

"Fine, come on," we walked back over to the trees and started to climb when my foot slipped. I was a good ten feet up the tree, but by the time I suppose to hit the floor, Clive had caught me.

"Hey archer," he said to me.

"Oh, um," I quickly scrambled out of his hands and stood up straight on the ground.

"You know, I can't hurt you, why are you so afraid of me?" His voice was sincere and quiet.

"The first rule my mentor gave me was…" I walked up to him and whispered it in his ear, "Don't fall in love in the arena…" Clive sort of relaxed himself when I told him.

"Flora!" Becky shouted from the top of a tree, she peeked through a few branches and gave me a weird look, "Why are you talking to _him_?"

"Long story," I said grabbing onto a short branch.

"Well, get lost Clive," Becky snorted at him, "We've already made an alliance."

"Alright, I'll get lost," he winked at me and I smiled lightly. "_Meet me on the roof tonight_," he mouthed. I nodded in agreement, but I honestly didn't know if I wanted to talk to him.

…

Lunch was better today; the awkwardness had subsided, for me at least. Every now and then Arianna and Nina, who were still sitting together, would wave to me and smile. I had helped them through a few survival stations and they were the cutest little pair of girls I had ever laid my eyes on. Amelia sat alone, and Ilyana, Rosetta, and Sammy sat together again; Percy sat alone today, as well as yesterday. For whatever reason Luke and Crow stopped sitting together, that sort of made me nervous, and I don't know why. Clive sat at the same table he did yesterday and would wink at me every once in a while.

I was surprised on how many alliances were being formed and the size of them. Some years, the only alliance there is, is the Careers from Districts 1, 2, and 4. Maybe I actually do have a chance.

After Becky and I had sat down with our trays and we were already talking about whatever was on our minds, when Katia came up to us with her tray.

"May I sit with you?" She looked nervous and afraid.

"I don't see why not," I smiled at her. She looked relieved and sat down next to Becky. Katia quietly played with her food for a few moments; I couldn't stand the awkwardness anymore, so I started a conversation.

"So what district are you from again?"

"10, livestock," she answered quickly.

"Do you have cows?" Becky asked out of the blue.

"Yes, we do," Katia smiled slightly.

"I've always wanted a cow," Becky looked off into space, "They look fun." Katia couldn't help but laugh and neither could I, "What's so funny?" Becky asked.

"Yes," Katia said in between snickers, "Cows are very fun." We giggled until our stomachs hurt; all three of us.

"Moo!" I said to them and they laughed even harder. By now everyone in the room was staring at us. We laughed so hard that tears streamed down our cheeks, but by them we could care less who watched us.

"Oh my," Becky wiped the tears from her face, "I guess these games aren't so bad after all." She put her hands in her lap, "If only we all could survive." She looked down at the floor in sadness.

"I know," I felt like someone had just pushed me over, into the dirt, ending our fun. For other tributes though, their fun was just beginning.

**Okay, so it is getting closer and closer to the games, just out of curiosity, if you were in London, who would you bet on or who do you want to win? It could be any of the tributes, juts pick one, I want to know! Also, I just had to include archery in there, I mean, it's just such a cool sport, and Katniss was an archer, so I had to have sort of resemblance **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Shortly after dinner, when I was in my room, I remembered Clive's invitation to meet him up on the roof-top greenhouse. I figured that I should wait until everyone was asleep so no one becomes suspicious. So I turned on the television right above my fireplace.

"So are you excited for this year's Hunger Games?" a perky London spokesperson asked a famous singer from Amelia's district.

"To be honest," she paused, "I'm not, I've never really been a fan of the Hunger Games, but I know that it's tradition and…" I stopped listening, videos from pervious Hunger Games rolled through the screen. Death was all I saw, it was all I could focus on. And it scared me, so I turned the television off, refusing to turn it back on.

Instead of watching the horrifying pictures, I just changed into a comfortable blue tunic with black pants and small dark sandals. I quietly slipped out of my room, every light was off, so that probably meant everyone was asleep and hopefully Clive was still on the roof.

I pressed a small green button and the elevators doors opened up for me, so I stepped inside. I again became dizzy on the way up, but it ended soon enough and I when the doors opened, I could see Clive sitting on the railing again.

"Hey archer," he said to me, I just smiled at him and walked over to the railing.

"Hello Clive," I sat next to him, by now I wasn't doubting my trust with him anymore.

"So I saw that you made an alliance with Katia, as well with Becky," he looked over at me.

"Yes,"

"You're quite popular then," he paused for a moment, "Would you ever consider… having an alliance with…me," His voice got very quiet and he looked out to the city.

"A little bit, but Becky didn't really agree," I sighed; I actually wanted him as an alliance.

"Ah Becky," he laughed slightly, "I'll never know why she has problems with me." He looked back at me longing, "I truly think that you will win the games."

"Me?" I was surprised, not only was his comment completely random but it was something I never expected anyone to say to me.

"Yes, you," he smiled at me _again, _"If you really set your mind to it, you can win the whole thing."

"Clive, if anything, I will be the first person to die," I looked off to the city, "I'm too weak."

"Well, no one else sees you that way, I think that you are strong," He jumped off the railing and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Wait!" I called after him; I as well jumped down and ran in the direction of him.

"Yes…" He looked back at me.

"Who said I can win?"

"I don't know, maybe Ilyana and Rosetta? I heard them talking about how you were a threat with that little arrow of yours," he put his hand on my shoulder, "You can win the whole thing," he bent down and kissed me on the cheek, it was light and airy, but sweet and compassionate, "We aren't in the arena yet." With that he ran into the elevator, leaving me to fall on my knees and cry.

…

After my melt down on the roof-top greenhouse, I went back down stairs and set off to my room. In that short time, I thought about Clive. "_We aren't in the arena yet_." Does that mean he loves me or is he just playing me and then in the arena he's going to kill me? I bet the second one, people would do anything to win. He barely knows me, he can't love me, but while I was lying in my bed, I thought of the Professor, he fell in love in the arena, with that Claire woman.

I just sighed and lay my head on my pillow. I was headed straight for death, Ilyana and Rosetta will go for me right away, I am threat. But Clive, he said I could win, he said that I was strong. Maybe I really should believe him, but by the time I was going to consider he actually believed in me, I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I was surprised that I didn't have a nightmare, but also relieved. The last one nearly scared me back to District 3. I rolled over into my slippers and headed out of my room. It was sort of late, but many of my fellow roommates were still asleep, except for Celeste and the Professor.

"Good morning Flora," the Professor pated my seat, "Did you rest well." I nodded and reached for a biscuit and butter, "That is good to hear, and I would like t remind you that your evaluations are tonight, what are you planning to show them?" I had to think about that for a second.

"My climbing and I think I'm going to show the Gamemakers archery," I replied while spreading the butter on my bread.

"Archery, I didn't know that you practiced archery," the Professor was pleasantly surprised.

"Neither did I, I haven't actually practiced for years on end," I took a large bite out of my biscuit.

"Mhm," the Professor delicately cut up his omelet, "That is good that you already have that planned out Flora." I smiled at my praise.

"Oh Flora," Celeste turned to me, "Your dress is finished and I was wondering if I could incorporate this?" She pulled my red hair ribbon out of her pocket.

"My hair ribbon!" I took it in my hands; this is the ribbon that Ingrid put in my hair back in District 3, back at home.

"Would you like me to incorporate it?"

"Yes, Celeste, that would mean a lot," I looked over at her and smiled, trying to hold in my tears. I wanted to go home.

"Good," she smiled back at me, "Why don't you head down to the training center," she patted me on the back.

"Alright, I'll go get changed and get down there," I nodded at them and headed towards my room to change. I would have to deal with, not only Ilyana and Rosetta, but Clive too. After he told me that he loved me, (not exactly the way he worded it of course) I don't think that I'll be able to look at him the same way. At least I'll have Becky and Katia now, maybe even Amelia will join us.

…

I was again, one of the first of the tributes to arrive. Clive was down there again, but he didn't look at me, Ilyana was also there, but she was trying to throw spears today. Arianna and Nina weren't there and neither was Katia. The room was incredibly empty.

I began to climb some more today, I didn't want to make myself a bigger threat than I already was, I wanted to lay low at least until my evaluation.

"So," Clive scared me _again, _but this time he was on the ground… I should have seen it coming. "How have you been miss archer?" I looked down at him and rolled my eyes.

"Just fine Clive," I hopped down from my perch and stood in front of him, "I don't know why you're trying to play me, but I'm not going to fall into your game." He bent over and looked me in the eyes.

"Aren't we already in one?" He straightened up again and gave me a cold look, "If you don't trust me, well that's fine, it's not like anyone does anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Why should I tell you?" He turned to me, "You don't trust me."

**It's getting a little drama-y! It was a little Anti-ClivexFlora towards the end, but at the beginning it was cute or at least I thought it was cute. Anyway, again I want to hear who you are voting for, who you want to win the games! I might just take that into consideration! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

I didn't say much at lunch today, neither did the other girls. I can't blame them today is evaluation and tomorrow are the interviews, the next morning… we are in the arena. We ate in silence that was that, there was no more to say.

Clive continued to look at me, even though I had made him angry, he just couldn't seem to stop. And I couldn't stop wondering what he had done to make everyone stop trusting him. It's not that I didn't trust him, but really if you think about it, you can _never_ trust anyone in the games… _no one_.

"I think that I'm going to get training early," I told the girls, "The evaluations are today and I want to get a little more practice." They didn't say anything, they just nodded and I left the lunch room without another word, but it's not like there were a lot to begin with.

When I walked inside, Emmy was standing next to the head Gamemaker, Fredrick Bargland. I stayed quiet and headed over to the archery, just to impress him. I knew that he had his eye on me, but I didn't look, I tried not to even acknowledge his existence. Without a sound I picked up a bow and an arrow to go with it. I one swift move the arrow was out of my hands and onto the target, right in the little red dot in the middle.

I looked back at Emmy and Fredrick; I knew that he had seen me, his head snapped back into place as soon as I turned around. But I didn't acknowledge him; I just continued to shoot, just until Ilyana and Rosetta entered the room.

"Still working on that bow if yours?" Rosetta asked me.

"Maybe I am," I replied, "It is none of your business."

"I think it is," She walked up to me and took the bow out of my hands, "Because I'm not going to let some little girl from District 3 get out of the Cornucopia."

"And I'm not going to let some prissy Career take my life away from me," I put the arrow in her hand, "Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." And I walked away, with my back straight and my shoulders back. I was going to win, for Bruno, for Ingrid, and for myself. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger.

…

That night I patiently waited next to Percy, each district had their own bench that we were required to sit on while we waited for our evaluation. I was nervous, I admit, if I didn't get at least a seven or higher, people won't bet on me or even acknowledge my time in the arena. I had to be swift, quiet and skilled if I wanted at least a seven.

"Rosetta Stone," a robotic voice echoed from a small speaker, she stood up cockily and walked through the small gate. She will probably get a nine or ten; the Careers usually do pretty well. After about ten minutes she walked out of the training center, probably happy with her evaluation and expecting something somewhat high.

"Luke Triton," I watched as he made his way awkwardly up to the gate. Time passed quickly and my name was eventually called. It reminded me of the reaping when Puzzlette shouted my name to all of District 3.

"Flora Reinhold," I stood up, almost tripping the process. Anyway, I walked up to the gate and it slid open. I could see Fredrick Bargland and few other Gamemakers standing up on the evaluation deck, eating fancy foods and drinking alcohol. I stay calm and headed towards the archery section of the training center. I carefully picked my bow and a few arrows and I ran over to the synthetic woods and climbed a tree. I don't even think the Gamemakers knew where I was until I shot an arrow directly on target from a tree probably twenty feet in the air. I shot a second and a third, and then they began to loose interest.

_No_, I thought, _Watch me_. I jumped down from the tree and stared at them. They weren't even watching. Out of frustration, I guess, I took an arrow and shot it at them, it went right through a chicken leg that Fredrick Bargland was about to put in his mouth and pined it to the wall.

"Thank you for your attention," I put my bow and arrow back on its holder, "I appreciated your consideration." Then I walked out, _without_ being dismissed. I walked through the gate, ignoring Becky and Katia's questions. I walked up to the elevator and went up.

"How did it go?" Puzzlette asked as soon as I stepped out of the transport pod.

"Erm… not too well," I replied.

"What?" She followed me as I walked over to the dinner table, picking little cherries off of a pie, "You know that your life depends on what you do, don't you?"

"Of course, I was just… frustrated, they weren't watching me, so I took and arrow and shot it at Fredrick Bargland and it went through his chicken and pinned it the wall. Then I said something like 'Thank you for your attention, I appreciated your consideration.'"

"You what?" She stood in front of me, "You know now that you are probably going to receive a one or two now, don't you? Or maybe even a zero for goodness sakes!" I sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"So, it's not like I'll make it out of the arena anyway."

"Listen to me!" She stood in front of my show.

"Ha," I looked up at her, "You're funny when you're mad." I laughed a little and she moved over and sat down. I hated acting like a ditz, but sometimes it was the only strategy that worked, "Besides," I paused, "It's not like it affects you anyway, I'll suffer from my actions."

"Hello," Celeste walked into the room, "Flora you're already back, how did it go?"

"Not to well," Puzzlette shot me a look.

"What happened," she gave me a weird look.

"I walked out without being dismissed, it's not a big deal," I told her.

"Flora," Celeste sat next to me, "You know that decide your fate in the arena, why would you do that?"

"I was frustrated, they weren't watching me so I shot an arrow at them and walked out," I could tell Celeste was hiding her surprise.

"Flora, you now that the consequences can't be good, I mean they could really ruin you,"

"Haven't they already," the Professor came into the room and sat on the opposite side of me, "I would have laughed." He smiled at me.

"That's not what a true gentleman does," I joked.

"But a gentleman has to have a little fun, doesn't he?" He smiled at me again, he sort of reminded me of Clive, they have smiles you just can't forget.

…

"Alright everyone, these are the 46th annual Hunger Games tribute's evaluation scores!" Pierre Starbuck shouted eagerly on the television screen, he used to be a soccer player, "Wow that is mouthful!" He laughed a fake laugh and looked down at his sheet, "First we have Rosetta Stone," her picture flashed across the screen, "With an impressive, nine!" Wow, nine is a bit low for a career.

"Luke Triton," Pierre paused for a second, "eight." District 2 had nothing impressive, a nine and seven. Oh boy here we go.

"Flora Reinhold," a terrible picture of me flashed across Pierre's face, "Wow, I must say this is quite unreal," he paused again, "eleven!" I stopped an _eleven_?

"Flora!" Celeste hugged me, "I can't believe you scored an eleven!"

"Neither can I," I sat there, stunned.

"Percy Davis," Pierre looked down at his sheet, "He scored a big fat nine!"

"Congratulations Percy," The Professor said to him.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Amelia Ruth, seven," Good for Amelia, I wonder what her skills were?

"Becky Duke," I hope she does alright, "She received a seven!" Good, that is good to hear.

"Clive Dove," I forgot about Clive, I wonder what he did, "Wow, he scored a ten!" A ten, right now he is my biggest competition.

"Sammy Thunder, six… Arianna Barde, five…Crow Days, six… Katia Anderson, seven… Nina Fess, seven… Ilyana Richards from District 12, she scored a whooping nine!"

I had the highest score of all the tributes, I can't believe it.

**How did you like that? How do you think it's going to play out in the arena? Clive and Flora are both the highest scoring tributes, but Ilyana and Rosetta are not far behind. This will be a very interesting Hunger Games…**

**Anyway, I had to have Flora score an eleven like Katniss, I mean, her performance was almost exactly the same, and she stormed off. I know she was a little OOC, but I think that it will play well in the arena **

**Again, I want to hear your ideas and guesses!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Celeste began to prepare me for the interview early in the morning, she had two other stylists put my hair up in a fancy bun on the top of my head and secured it with a red ribbon, it was messy just as before, but it was messy to perfection. I had light makeup on, another light rusty colored lipstick and silvery colored eye shadow, but this time had black eye paint, black gears looked as if they were turning around my eyes.

My dress was absolutely gorgeous, just as the last one. It had a sweetheart neckline and it went to the floor. It was also chrome, but made of wires and cords of all shape and sizes, laid out vertically, making me look slim and it was surprising comfortable. Although most of it was the silvery color, there was a red stripe down the front, to match my ribbon and I think that it added the perfect touch.

"Oh, Flora you look like a winner," Celeste told me, she turned me around so I faced a mirror; I _did_ look like a winner, "I want to incorporate your pin again," she told me while grabbing it off of a counter. She stood on a stool to reach my hairdo and pinned it to the ribbon. "See," she smiled, "Oh wait, I have to show you one more thing," She stepped down and pulled out a small remote, "Now stand still." She pushed a button and the neckline and the helm of the dress started on fire and created a small amount of brownish-reddish electricity.

"It's not real lightening, but I think that it will make an impression."

"I think that I already have,"

…

I stood in line nervously; Percy was behind me and the boy from District 2 with in front of me. I couldn't stop shaking my leg; the nervous shake is what Ingrid called it.

"Hello London!" Pierre Starbuck shouted from the stage, "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" He sat down in his little chair and began to introduce all the tributes, "She's from District 1, she scored a nine on her evaluations, it's Rosetta Stone!" Rosetta made her way to the stage, her dress was a mix of fake crystals and ugly jewelry, and I'm just being honest.

"Hello Pierre," She sat down and crossed her legs.

"Hello Miss Rosetta…" I learned that Rosetta will do anything to win, no matter what, and that she will be the victor sitting in this chair.

"He reigns from District 1, scored a big fat eight, here is Little Luke Triton!" I never realized how much Luke looked like Clive until now.

"…I will try and win, for my mother and for my dignity," Luke smiled and exited the stage, you could tell by the look on his face that he was deathly afraid. Time passed quickly and soon it was my turn, I took a large breath.

"Now, here is our underdog, this young lady scored an eleven, the highest score from District 3 ever! Please put your hands together for Flora Reinhold!" The lights blinded me as I headed up the short amount of steps and sat in the seat, I barely heard Pierre's first question.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The crowd roared with laughter.

"I asked, how did you manage to score an eleven? I mean, that is simply incredible!" The whole crowd clapped.

"Well, I don't know if I should say, I mean, I'm not suppose to am I?" I gave everyone a light smile and they clapped for me. I looked down and Celeste was giving me the thumbs up and I smiled some more.

"Aw, well, we will see it in the arena, ah folks?" The crowd roared once more.

"Yes, I bet you will," I smiled again; I wanted to make a good impression.

"Now, I must say, this dress of yours is simply fantastic, who designed it?"

"Oh, that was my stylist's idea, Celeste," I looked down at her, "I can create lightening, would you like so see?"

"Oh, yes as a matter of a fact we would," Pierre smiled as I stood up and began to spin, I knew that Celeste had pressed the button because I could feel the lightening tickle my neck and feet.

"Wow!" I could hear everyone clap and shout and stand, I felt like I was flying.

"Give it up everyone," Pierre stood up and grabbed my hand as I slowed down, "For Flora, the electric girl!"

…

"Good job Flora," the Professor led me into a room, my head was spinning.

"You did a great job!" Celeste gave me a hug as I exited the stage, "Great thinking with the spinning, you took the crowd away!"

"I feel dizzy," I told her and sat down in a chair.

"That's alright sweetheart, you can watch the rest of the interviews from here," We had our own private room to sit in and watch the interviews, The boy from District 4's just ended, I missed his, Amelia's and Percy's.

"Alright everyone, let's give a large round of applause for Becky Duke from District 5!" Becky came out in a short fluffy dress; it was white with blue long sleeves underneath. It was decorated with sequins and sparkles. It made her look very pretty.

"So Becky, have you made any alliances?" Pierre asked her.

"I did," she replied simply.

"With who my sweet?"

"If I told you there would be no surprise, would there?" She laughed and all of the people followed, she was great in front of crowds, Becky owned that stage.

"… We welcome, Clive Dove from District 5!" Clive stepped out in front of the cameras, I know his good looks will get many sponsors for him, "So Clive, just out of curiosity have you made any alliances, I mean, I'm sure the girls are crawling after you." The city hollered with laughter.

"Ha ha," Clive laughed a bit too, "Actually, I've tried, but with no success."

"Really? Who?"

"Why does it matter," he said a little playfully, "You'll all see the outcome in the arena!" People clapped and I immediately felt horrible.

…

Everyone else's interviews went fine, when we finally got to Ilyana, she, like Rosetta, expressed her passion for winning the games. It made me sick when she said something like, "I will take out anyone I have to, to wear that crown." She is probably after me, right now I am in the lead, I have the highest score, I have the most sponsors, and things are looking very good for me at least.

I didn't eat much dinner, and I went to bed early, but sleep never came, I laid there for probably two hours until I decided to get up and go onto the roof. Clive or not, I needed some fresh air. I took the elevator up, it made me feel sick just as before, but the motion sickness went away as soon as I saw him sitting there.

"I wasn't expecting to se you," was all he said to me.

"Listen, I'm sorry," I walked right up to him and sat on the railing, "I've always had trouble trusting people after my parents die-"

"Your parents died?"

"My mother when I was two and my father when I was seven," I replied.

"You know, my parents died too,"

"No, I didn't know that," I sat up, a bit interested.

"It was this stupid science experiment next door, and it exploded and killed them both when I was ten, Bill Hawks was involved in the experiment and I have hated him ever since." Clive paused and took a small breath, "Life has never been easy for me."

"Clive," I put my hand on his shoulder, "Its not easy for anyone outside of the first couple districts, life is hard, but what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

"Unless it kills us," Clive jumped down from the railing, "I can't make it out of the arena Flora, the Gamemakers won't allow it."

"You can at least try," I stood next to him, "We all need a little hope, not a lot, just a little. Too much can be dangerous."

"That's what my mother used to say," He hunched over and put his head in his hands.

"That's what my mother used to say too,"

**Aw… a little bonding moment there, do you like how I incorporated the son What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger? I did that in the last chapter too, but are any of you excited for the games? They start in the next chapter, WHOOHOO! I'm super excited! This is the part I've wanted to write, the part that gets everyone hooked! Also, did you like "Flora, the electric girl!"? I had to age some more Katniss stuff in there, and that is a little foreshadowing, I mean Katniss was really on fire in the Hunger Games… **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Part 2: The Games**_

_Chapter 10_

The Professor walked me up to the helicopter; he held my hand the whole way. I was so lucky to have him as my mentor.

"Remember what I said, don't go for anything in the Cornucopia, just run, there should be a few packs scattered around the area. Another tip, head towards a source of water or a forest, which is probably your best chance at staying hidden." I stopped when we reached the ramp to get inside the helicopter, "Be careful Flora, I believe in you, I really do," He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered in reply as Scotland Yard officers began to pull me up. I didn't get a chance to say good-bye.

They sat me down in a seat, in between Nina and Luke and strapped me in. It felt like my stomach was going to explode, I wanted to throw up. I was flying to my death. I looked around at all the other tributes, some looked terrified, while others looked as if nothing was going on. I closed my eyes and just sat there holding back my breakfast. I opened them to the painful feeling of a woman inserting a little microchip into my arm.

"What is that?" I asked nervously.

"Your tracker," she replied boringly. I took a short breath, while she inserted everyone else's trackers and went to go sit in the cockpit. The lights went off and I felt the helicopter lift into the air. My stomach did flip-flops.

…

In almost no time at all I was walking along side different Scotland Yard officers in the catacombs. They shoved me in the launching room, and I tripped into Celeste.

"Aw, sweetie," She hugged me tight, I didn't cry, I held it in, but I wanted to so badly, "I know you can win Flora," she paused, "I believe in you."

Celeste put my hair up in a low pony tail, and helped me into my clothes. It was a black t-shirt and black stretchy pants, with back leather boots. I don't even like the color black on me. She put a black jacket on me, it was tight, so she could fit the large black raincoat on me. In earlier years, the tributes were wearing florescent orange, so I should be grateful that I blend in… at least at night.

"Celeste, what if I die?" I asked her, "What if I never make it out?"

"Flora, you can't have that attitude," she told me, "Say to yourself, 'I will try to win, I can win, and I will win.'" I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I gave her another hug.

"Wait Flora," She took out my pin and my ribbon, she folded the ribbon over into a bow type of shape and pinned the cog to my tight jacket, "The picture of a victor, Flora the electric girl." I cried silently in her arms. She was my only mother figure at this point in my life beside Ingrid, but Ingrid wasn't real, she was just a robot.

"Thirty seconds," a robotic voice echoed from the transport pod. I looked over at it and then back at Celeste.

"You'll do great, honey," she said to me. I walked slowly up to the pod.

"Twenty seconds," I put one foot in the pod and looked back at her; she gave me a weak smile.

"Ten seconds," I stood inside, my breath made marks on the glass. She looked at me and nodded. I swallowed as the pod moved up and up until I saw my arena.

We were standing in the middle of a field full of flowers of every color, the golden horn was overflowing with supplies, I even saw a bow and arrow, but no I have to run for the forest, if there is one. I looked behind me, a thin forest stretched for a while, I saw in got thicker the farther down. On the other side of the arena was a valley, there was probably a lake in the deeper areas, but I had to run for the forest I had to.

"Thirty, twenty-nine…" I looked over at the other tributes, I saw Nina, and Arianna, Luke, Amelia, Katia, Ilyana, Sammy, Rosetta, Becky, Clive… he was even looking at me now. He shook his head at me, as if to say, don't go for the arrows, don't. I nodded and looked back once more, I saw ten or eleven packs scattered, I would have to head for one of those.

"Ten, nine, eight…" I swallowed, "seven, six, five," I have to run as soon as the gong sounds, "four, three, two… one," I ran off my pedestal and towards the packs, I didn't watch the death, I tuned the screams out. It all happened so fast, I grabbed a pack, slung it over my shoulder, and started to run. I heard the knife strike the pack, but I didn't stop running; I didn't even know who threw it.

I ran into the forest, it did get progressively thicker the farther I ran. It also headed up, as if there was a hill or mountain. I ran up and I didn't stop. My breath was dry and my heart was pounding. I was exhausted and sick, but I couldn't get far enough away fro the Cornucopia. Had Rosetta thrown that knife or did Ilyana? Was Clive still alive, or had he been killed? Suddenly I heard a canon go off and I tripped and fell into the leaves and dirt. One person had been killed, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen. Half of the tributes were dead. Half of my competition was dead, gone, no longer living. I survived the bloodbath. But I couldn't help but wonder who was dead, did Nina and Arianna survive, did Becky? Had Ilyana and Rosetta killed them?

I decided not to worry about that, I myself, had to stay alive. I picked myself up and slowed myself down to a walk and continued into the forest. When the air began to get cool and the sky became a bit dark, I decided to pick a tree and look through my pack. So far, the games were going alright for me, and I was going to keep it that way.

I picked a tree that was thick all the way up and had strong branches to support me. As I climbed I began to feel more and more confidant that I could win this thing that I could go home. I sat down on a high branch, which was large and a bit comfortable, but I wasn't looking for comfort. I took the pack of my back; the knife was still lodged on the exterior of the pack. I pulled it out and stuck it into the tree while I skimmed through everything else.

I had the knife, a canteen that was actually full of water, but I didn't drink any yet, I needed to save it. The pack also was full of rope and wire, two packets of crackers and a one of beef jerky. I also had a flashlight, I was surprised to see that, there weren't many flashlights in the Hunger Games; I would have to keep this one safe. Another surprise was a grenade, I didn't' really know how to use it, but it would provide some use eventually. I put everything back inside of the pack except for the rope, I used that to tie myself to the tree, so I wouldn't fall if I fell asleep.

Suddenly London's anthem began to play, and looked up at the sky, now to find out who died, and who lived, to see if I have a chance. Both tributes from District 2 died, that means Rosetta and Luke both survived, Percy was still alive, was boy from District 4 died, as did the girl from District 6. Both tributes from District 7 and 9 died. Every boy tributes from Districts 10, 11, and 12 died also. The anthem was played again, and then signed off.

So that means that Rosetta, Luke, Percy, me, Amelia, Becky, Clive, Sammy, Arianna, Crow, Katia, Nina, and Ilyana survived. This was going to be an interesting Hunger Games indeed.

**This is an interesting Hunger Games! I'm sorry it's a lot like Katniss's time in the arena, but it will be different, trust me! I hope you enjoy reading it, because I'll have fun writing it. And again, I want to know who you want to win and who you'd bet on. I'm interested! **

**Also, I'm going to camp for the next few days, so I will not have anything new! (Just until Sunday hopefully!) **


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

I woke up in very early morning cold and hungry. I was even surprised that I fell asleep. I sat up, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and pulled my pack out from behind me. I didn't realized how loud I was being until I set my pack on my lap and heard it echo throughout the arena. I almost gasped; what if Ilyana and Rosetta were close by, what if they heard me?

I tried to ignore that uncomfortable feeling and pulled out one packet of crackers. I quietly chewed on two of thee salty snacks and put the rest in my pack. Just when I was going to put my pack back on, I heard someone walking below me. It was no animal, it was a human, and they were moving at a slow pace.

I peered over the edge of the tree and looked down; Amelia was walking through the leaves and grass. She obviously trying to be quiet, but it wasn't working too well. She was making a hell of a lot of noise. I saw her walk up to a tree and attempt to climb it; she got to the second lowest branch and gave up. She had also found a pack, and used the rope inside to tie herself to the tree.

After she tied it she laid her head back and looked up, directly at me. Her eyes stared into my soul. I was afraid she was going to attack me, but she couldn't even climb a tree, how would she? Even if she did try to come after me, I could kill her, I had the knife. But how could I ever take anyone's life?

I could tell that Amelia was thinking about something; I don't know what though, maybe a way to escape? Out of pure kindness or just plain fear, I gave her the peace sign, with two of my fingers. When I was little and we were in church, sometimes my friends were far away and we could show the peace sign to each other.

Amelia looked as if she understood; she gave me the sign too and pointed to her left. I gave her a look of concern and confusion. _Careers_, she mouthed. Rosetta, Ilyana, and Sammy probably, they weren't really the usual Careers, District's 1, 2, and 4 usually included the big powerful people, this year things were a bit strange. Not that I minded though.

_Move up, _I mouthed to her, if the Careers found her, she was dead. She understood me and started to move farther up in the tree. I felt better that I had helped her, I mean, it's not like I _wanted _anyone in the arena to be dead.

Suddenly we both heard voices, she gave me a nervous look, but I just put my hand up, as if I was saying stop. Ilyana burst through the trees, two or three knives were in her hands, plus Rosetta was not behind. I held my breath and tried not to look down, if they saw me… well, I wouldn't be in the arena tomorrow.

"I swear I heard someone Rosetta," Ilyana said angrily.

"Well, whoever they were, they are gone now," Rosetta lay up against a tree, "Sammy are you coming?" She shouted a bit too loud.

"Yes," he yelled back. Sammy came bursting through the wilderness, "This is not the place for me." He complained.

"Calm down," Ilyana told him, "There have been worse arenas."

"Will both of you just shut it?" Rosetta ordered, "Let's move on, whoever was here is gone, we might as well look for them." They just nodded and followed her right under me. Thank the Lord in heaven that they couldn't see me. After about a half an hour I tried to get Amelia's attention, but she was gone.

…

After Amelia left, I headed off in the opposite direction that the Careers had went. I could tell I was getting very far away, I know that Gamemakers won't like that, but I have to survive, I have to make it work.

After the forest began to thin out a small mountain lay farther beyond that, I wanted to find a cave or something so I rest in safety and peace. While walking, my thoughts wandered to Nina and Arianna, where are they now, what are they doing? I told them that I would always be there for them in the arena, if only I could find them.

After a day of walking I stopped on a small cliff to eat my crackers, a piece of beef jerky, and to drink a little of my water. I was hungry and thirsty, but now I had double of what I had before, besides the flashlight. So far my Hunger Games "experience" was going alright, but to win, it would have to go great.

After I finished my so-called meal, I started walking up higher up, the mountain/hill was very rocky and I found plenty of caves and niches, but none of them were big enough for me to sleep in. Finally, when it was beginning to get dark, I found a cave. It was large and deep, it also had sort of loft above the whole cave itself, which meant that if anyone was after me, they would have a hard time finding me.

I put my pack in the loft space and pulled myself up. I was tried ad wanted some sleep, hopefully this new bed was going to be safer than the other one. Plus it wasn't very comfortable, but I wasn't really looking for comfort.

A few hours later I woke up from the sound of thunder. I quickly scrambled up all my things, jumped down from my loft, and stood at the edge of the cave. Rain was pouring down from the sky. Thunder and lightening boomed and crackled, starting small fires in the distance and they were quickly extinguished by the rain. I backed away from the storm, but water was already starting to seep into the cave, it could be full by morning if the rain continued like this.

Without warning a strike of lightening came down and struck me in the leg, sending me onto the floor in burning pain. My flesh was bubbling and it was red hot. I tried not to scream, I tried not to wince, but the pain was so overwhelming that I couldn't help it. I hollered and yelped, my leg was on fire and I didn't have anything to prevent the burning pain that suddenly overcame my whole body. In the hours that passed my leg began to char while I tried to sleep with an open mind.

**Flora the electric girl! Anyway sorry for the slow updates this weekend, I had camp, but I got lots of inspiration from being in the words Hope you enjoy this! It's like 9:30 and I'm so freaking tired, I just hoped you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

I woke up on the cave floor in the early afternoon, Arianna and Nina right beside me, huddled into balls, sleeping. At first they scared me; I wasn't expecting to see anyone in the arena at least right now. I nonchalantly sat up, but the pain in my leg created a huge barrier. Where the lightening struck, my skin was black as black can get and it was still burning. I looked at it and held in tears that might be what kills me in here.

It had also burned right through my pants, so now they had a large hole, not that I was trying to be a fashion policemen. I slowly, but surely sat up against the cave wall, right next to Nina, both of the girls were still sleeping, I might as well let them, they need rest.

"Uh," Arianna slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them clean. She gazed up at me and then down at my calf, "What happened to your leg?"

"I was struck my lightening," I replied simply, I was hoping she wasn't going to freak out.

"Erm…" she paused for a minute, "So you got electrocuted?" I smiled, _Flora the electric girl!_

"I guess so," the Gamemakers were probably having a big laugh about that.

"Did it hurt?" She asked me.

"Yes, yes it did," I replied.

"Do you think your mentor will send a parachute down, I mean it will be hard to move around with your leg like that." I thought about the Professor for a moment.

"Do I hope so," Arianna nodded and looked straight ahead. We didn't say a thing for a minute, "It took Nina and I a long time to find you, we knew you were still alive, but we just didn't know where you were." She paused, "You promised to help us, remember?"

"Of course, I remember." I told her. She seemed to relax.

"Do you know how old I am?" I was surprised that she asked this, wasn't she like… twelve?

"Maybe twelve, I never really asked, did I?"

"I'm fifteen," Arianna is _fifteen_?

"What! You look like twelve, how can you pull that off?"

"I've always been small," she responded, "Everyone figured I was young so I teamed up with Nina, she's fourteen."

"Wait, wait, wait, so you both just pulled off the little kid look?"

"Yes, and so far it's been working, no one came after us in the bloodbath and we have been running since."

"That's actually a very good tactic," I told her, "Nice job." She smiled at me and faced forward.

"What should we do when Nina gets up?" She said, still looking straight ahead.

"We should start moving, we should try and find Becky, she is my alliance, along with Katia, and Amelia, well… I guess I would call her an alliance."

"You're really good at making friends," she said with a light laugh.

"I guess I am," I laughed a little too. Nina quietly stirred and slowly sat up in her place.

"Morning," I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning," She stretched her arms and yawned.

"Come, one we should probably get going," Arianna stood up and brushed herself off, "We need to find Becky and Katia."

"Why?" Nina looked up at her.

"They're Flora's alliances," Arianna explained.

"Oh," Nina sat up and looked at me.

"Let's get moving," We gathered all of our things, Arianna and Nina both had managed to get their hands on a pack and also had flashlights, I guess they weren't as uncommon as I thought. We headed down the mountain, but it made it difficult with my leg, we actually passed the spot I had met Amelia the day before, but we had no time to check it out we just kept moving.

After a few hours, we all formulated a plan. Every night we would sleep in the cave and wake up early in the morning. Then we would all split up, looking for food and other things. I wasn't on board with it at the beginning, but eventually managed to agree to the plan, I just hoped that the girls would be smart with their hunting and such; I didn't want any of them to get hurt because of me.

When it started to get dark, we headed back towards the cave. We had collected a huge bag of berries and wood for a fire. We had also caught some fish with the knife that Rosetta or Ilyana had thrown at me. We were going to feast; at least in the arena it is assumed a feast. When we reached the cave with threw our packs in the loft space and started a small fire in a cave not to far from ours.

It was much smaller and the smoke and the light would be kept inside. I didn't want either of the girls to come, but they insisted.

"Come on Flora," Arianna complained, "I want to help and it's not like anyone will find us."

"You don't know that," I replied.

"Just let us come; we didn't see a single person all day." Arianna put her hands on her hips.

"Please Flora," Nina asked quietly.

"Uh," I didn't want them to come, it was dangerous, they would be safer staying the cave in the loft, where no one would find them, "Fine, just be quiet and still." I could tell they were excited to light a fire out in the wilderness; it would seem fun, if they were actually camping.

I led them to other cave and laid out all the wood. Arianna helped start the fire, while Nina skinned the fish, I knew she didn't like hurting animals, but it was the only job for her to complete.

"Look!" Arianna shouted.

"Shh…" I told her.

"I started it!"

"Alright, but you have to be quiet," I looked over at Nina, "Come on, we'll go get the other food and meet you back here, just feed the fire." Arianna nodded and started throwing more wood in while Nina and I headed outside. While we headed towards the loft-cave smoke began to rise from the fire in the other cavern, I just hope that other tributes didn't notice.

"What food do we need to get?" Nina asked me once we were inside.

"The berries, crackers, and beef jerky," Both girls had two packets of crackers and one of jerky also, we were loaded with food, "I think that all the fish-" A shriek was heard and a canon followed, loud and clear, piercing the night silence.

"Arianna," Nina froze.

"Hurry get up, get up," I whispered to her and pushed her up on to the loft. I quickly followed inched myself back. The entire space was deep, so Nina and I could slide back far; I just hope she wasn't suffocating.

"Is anyone in there Ilyana?" I heard Rosetta say.

"No," she replied, "It's empty; at least we got one kill tonight."

"Yes, but she wasn't a threat, that District 3 girl is the one we're after, I figured she'd be with her."

"So did I, I saw her with those little girls in the training center," Ilyana said angrily, "We have to find her, come on let's go." I heard them leave, but I didn't move, it wasn't safe yet.

…

After about fifteen minutes or so I whispered to Nina, but she was sleeping, I think she cried herself to sleep, but I couldn't blame her, a little girl shouldn't have to deal with this.

I slid down off the loft and walked silently out of the cave, the night made it almost impossible to see. Though it was dark, I could tell which cave we had used to light the fire, the embers were still glowing. I walked inside and was horrified at the sight I saw. Arianna had two knives in her chest; blood covered the floor and her clothes.

I knew I needed to be strong, but I couldn't help but cry, they had killed a fifteen year old girl without emotion, without care. They ended her life. I knelt down took the knives out of her chest. I cleaned them off carefully and set them next to her body. I closed her eyes and zipped up her coat and tight jacket, right over her wounds. If there wasn't blood on the floor and on her clothes she would have been sleeping. I picked up the knives and walked out without looking back. She had the fire to keep her warm; she didn't need me any longer.

**Was that chapter a tear jerker? Arianna's death was a bit like Rue's, but trust me this is going to get a million more times emotional than it is now. I hope that everyone who is reading it likes it, I've been thinking about it all day and when I finally get home to write it, it comes out perfectly, I hope you think the same!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After I had went back into the cave, Nina was still asleep, I decided not to wake her up, I didn't want her to see what had happened. I placed the knives that Ilyana and Rosetta had thrown, in Arianna's pack, we would have to carry it will us, I wanted to get them back for killing her, they didn't have to do it twice. When I placed all the packs next to Nina, she stirred slightly, I didn't want to wake her up, but it seems that my efforts were fruitless.

"Did they kill her?" She sat up and looked down at me, her little blue eyes watered.

"Yes," I couldn't soften it up at all; they had killed Arianna brutally and hadn't even cared. Nina sighed and lay back down and closed her eyes.

"I wish I had never been picked in the first place," she sounded incredibly adult-ish when she said that, "I would have never thought to ever experience death like this, I always wanted when I was younger to die in my sleep, a nice peaceful death." Tears welled in her eyes, "Now how am I supposed to do that?"

"Nina-"

"I can't do this anymore! I want to go home!" She jumped off the loft and ran out of the cave with her pack. I couldn't stop her.

"Nina!" I followed her into the night, she stood at the edge of the cliff crying in her hands, suddenly the anthem came on and Arianna's picture flashed across the sky.

"That will be me; my picture will be up there in a matter of days." Arianna's picture was gone and the anthem played again while Nina sat down, her legs hanging.

"You can do this Nina," I told her, "You should at least try."

"What's the point? I have to go against you, Clive, Ilyana, Rosetta; I don't have a chance I never did." She took a rock and threw it into the trees.

"Nina," I tried to sooth her, but she refused my comfort.

"I think I'll travel on my own now," she stood up, her pack on her shoulder, "I won't win, and I don't want to slow you down." With that she started walking; only God knows when she'll stop.

…

When I was walking back into the cave after Nina left, I almost missed the little silver parachute floating down. I caught it carefully and twisted off the top. A small note was laid over the top of the bottle of what ever was inside.

_Apply generously and stay hidden- P.H.L._

I pulled the cap off the little bottle inside the holder. A white creamy substance filled the entire thing. I placed my hand inside and left it, it must be ointment for my burn. I sat down in my place and applied a bit on my calf. It stung when I first put it on, but my whole leg went cold and my burn suddenly didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you," I looked up and smiled at the sky, where ever they were I hope they saw me.

I slept in the cave that night, up in the loft. I figured that I should hunt during the day and sleep here at night, but probably won't make it back everyday. So I'll have to find a tree or something to sleep in, but what I really want to do is explore.

When I woke up in the morning, I put all of Arianna's things in my pack, making it heavy, but I might as well pack heavy if I wasn't going to make it back to the cave everyday. I left Arianna's pack in the loft as a pillow, hopefully, no one will find it.

As soon as I left, I realized how cold it was going to be, the Gamemakers must have lowered the temperature as a game changer, not that I minded, I had the clothes for weather like this.

I headed down the mountain and into the woods like yesterday, but this time I was looking for a fight, I don't care about not taking someone's life at this point, Ilyana and Rosetta killed and innocent girl, they surely deserve it. I walked through the trees searching for any kind of life at all, a bird, or a squirrel, if only I had a bow.

A bow! I know I saw one in the supply pile, I could defiantly find one there. I know the Cornucopia is in a field of flower, maybe Ilyana and Rosetta left it there. I started running, I ran until the forest began to get thin, and flowers started to bloom every now and then. That's when I saw it.

The golden horn's supplies were piled next to it in a giant pyramid. I could see the bow and arrows, but I could also see Ilyana and Rosetta chewing on some apples that came from a bag in the supply pile. Sammy was casually digging a knife into the dirt. How was I supposed to get anything out of the pile if they were standing there? Then it hit me, _my grenade_. I actually had two, because Arianna had one in her pack too.

I quickly and quietly took it out and took a good look at it, I've seen people bite the top off and throw it, but I'm not sure it's that's the same case here. I held it in my hands and examined the top, I guess I could bite it off, but would it hurt my teeth. I looked up annoyed and stared at the pile of supplies, the bow and arrows were right there. Interesting enough, on the other side of the forest was Clive, staring at me just like before.

He held an imaginary grenade and bit the top off and threw it. I guess that is what I'm supposed to do. I held the explosive up to my mouth, bit it off and chucked it across the field. It landed right by the supplies and Ilyana and Rosetta, it not only exploded, it sent a huge cloud of gas and smoke into the air, blocking me from Ilyana and Rosetta's view.

I sprinted up to the pile, grabbed the bow and arrows, and a bag of apples and ran into the opposite side of the woods as quickly as my burned leg could carry me. When I got there I wanted to team up with Clive, but I didn't see him anywhere, until I heard a canon go off. I turned to see him running from the smoke with a bloody spear in his hand, who did he kill? What did he just do? I saw him run in the other direction, off towards the valley and jump down. I wouldn't get a chance to even talk to him.

…

When I traveled back to the mountain and went into the cave that night, I placed my bow and arrows with Arianna's pack, along with the apples. I was happy to have a lot of food; I know I won't die of starvation.

Suddenly the anthem came on, and Sammy's picture flashed through the sky. So that's who Clive killed, I guess it really wasn't a big loss though, Sammy wasn't at all helpful, but I bet it was pretty funny to see all the girls in District 6 crying hysterically over their lost superstar, not to be mean of course.

The anthem started again when I went back inside my cave to sleep and eat an apple. May be tomorrow I would have better luck finding Becky or Katia, then the real games should start to begin.

**Who was happy when Sammy died, personally I thought he was annoying, but you know that just me I hope you are liking this so far, remember I love reviews so much!**

**Also, please if you would like check out my YouTube channel MissLilyBug12, it would mean a lot!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 _

I woke the next morning with an empty stomach and pain in my leg. I quickly applied burn cream to my calf and ate an apple and two crackers. I wanted to hunt today, now with my bow and arrows I could probably kill any animal I laid my eyes on or human if I had to.

I jumped down from the loft and threw two apples in my pack, along with a plastic package of crackers, the only one that had been opened. I also packed my flashlight and second hand grenade from Arianna's pack. I put a bit of rope in there too, though I don't that I'll need it. Also, my three knives, two from Arianna's death and the other from the bloodbath were packed. I was prepared for anything, and I mean anything.

Before I left for a day of hunting, I placed two slabs of stone in front of the loft, so if anyone came, they would see the rock instead of my supplies. I looked back at my "room," for being in the wilderness, I was incredibly organized.

I stood at the edge of the cliff and looked off into the distance. I never realized what I great view I had of the arena. I could see the Cornucopia and golden horn way far off, I could also see the valley. That is probably where Clive is, Ilyana and Rosetta are in the Cornucopia for sure or at least sleeping there. I have no idea where Becky or Katia would be, I haven't seen either of them yet. I haven't seen Luke or Crow much at all either, except for the bloodbath, or Percy.

Then I remembered, I'm the only one who knows how to kill Percy, if I were to at all. Maybe he'll just short out or something, I mean he is a robot; it shouldn't be that difficult to fill with water and just… like stop working.

I ignored that and started down the mountain. The walk down was long, but I didn't mind, I had food to fill up on. I continued down the mountain and through the forest. I decided to try and shoot an arrow at a squirrel, I had twelve arrows in the punch slung over my shoulder, hopefully I wouldn't loose any in my time in the arena. I pulled my bow up and let go of the arrow, it hit the squirrel right in the stomach, it wasn't the best place to shoot for, but I killed it. My first kill!

I carried it back to my cave and skinned it. Instead of keeping the dead animal in my cave, I stored it in another cooler cave, so maybe it would stay fresh a little longer. I have to admit though, skinning an animal is hard; I can barely kill a squirrel rather than a human.

After I put the rodent away, I decided to start looking for Becky or Katia, they were my alliances and I wanted to find them, they could be helpful to me. I thought back to our days in the training center, what did they work on? Becky taught me how to climb, so she is probably in a tree, but what about Katia, what did she focus on? I shook my head in anger, what if they die or I die before we find each other? What will we do then?

While walking my thought continued to go back to Clive and how he helped me with the grenade, did he want me as an alliance after I rejected him back in London? What about our talk the day before the Games? I hated having questions with no answers.

I made the choice to accept Clive if he asked me again, he was the next strongest player and he has a brilliant mind. I want him has my alliance; I just hope that Becky will agree.

…

Something very interesting happened later that day, while I was washing my face in a small creek, I heard leaves rustling from across the water; I looked up to see Luke watching me. He flinched a little when he found out I saw him, but he didn't move. I straightened myself up and watched him for a while, not saying a word.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said quietly, "Go on, I'll give you a minute to run." He didn't move for a few seconds, and then he stood up and walked out of the trees. He looked scared and dirty, his hair was in tangles and his clothes were covered in muck.

"Can I please have something to eat?" I nodded and pulled out one of the apples. He took it in his hands and chomped on it.

"Would you like a cracker to?" I hauled out my pack and handed me him cracker after cracker, until I had only a few left.

"Thank you," he said to me after wiping his mouth.

"It's no trouble," I replied, "If you ever need anything… erm," I was trying to think of something he could do to contact me, "Do you have a flashlight by any chance?"

"Yes," Out of his own pack, he yanked out a flashlight.

"Just flash it through the sky a few times, I'll try to help, just don't do it to much or Rosetta or Ilyana will see it."

"They killed Arianna, correct?" He asked out of the blue.

"Y-yes, they did Luke," why did he care?

"I want to get them back," he whispered softly, "I used to be friends with her, when I lived in District 8, but when I moved to 1, I didn't see her anymore." He paused to wipe his eyes, "It was a puppy love." He muttered quietly, "Nothing more, but when I saw her, picked for the games, I thought, this is my chance to meet with her, in the arena, to be her friend again, but now it seems as if it's too late." He cried softly and I rubbed his back awkwardly, "Please," he looked up at me, red and splotchy faced, "Please get them back for me."

"L-Luke,"

"Please, they don't deserve the crown, they have killed almost everyone in here so far, and they have to go down." Luke stood up and began to walk away.

"Luke wait," I jumped up to follow him.

"Just so you know," he turned around, "I think it's great that you cleaned Arianna up after she died, I know it's creepy that I was watching you and all, but I respect your _respect_ for the dead. It shouldn't be taken lightly like other tributes think." With that he walked away, leaving me to ponder all that wise-ness shoved all into one little boy. He made me realize how important love, no matter how much. He made me realize that I needed to find Clive.

**How did you like this chapter? I know people wanted more Luke, so I included a little AriannaxLuke, even though she is already dead . But I really wanted a little of that, please review, I absolutely love reviews! I love them like a love song baby… Anyway! I hope everyone who is reading this loves it so far, I'll be gone the whole Memorial Day weekend also, so you won't see anything for about four days or so!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

After I talked to Luke, I went back to my cave and slept, I learned a lot from a fifteen year old boy who found love, at an even younger age. I felt sympathy for him, but he made me realize that I should live the rest of my life here if I don't make it out. I should fall in love, kiss a boy, and know what it feels like. I know that I'm breaking one of the Professor's rules, but I want to experience adult life before I die.

When I woke up in the morning, I grabbed my bow and arrows, my pack with three apples, my burn medicine, another packet of crackers, my canteen, the rope, and my flashlight. Hopefully I wouldn't need anything else.

As I walked out of the cave, I felt the air chill my bones. It was going to be a cold day as long as it was cloudy, and it appeared as if it was going to be cloudy all day long. I tightened my outer coat and headed down the slopes. I'm pretty sure that Clive is staking it out in the valley, but I've yet to find proof. I mean that's where he went after he killed Sammy, maybe he is still there, and maybe he was there to let me find him.

I walked down the mountain and through the forest, I was as quiet as possible and as the day got lighter, it was harder to stay low. If Ilyana and Rosetta were walking around, they would see me awkwardly walking through the forest. I tried my best to be silent, but not everything goes as planned.

While walking, I stepped on a twig and it snapped, the cracking sound echoed through the whole arena. Anyone could hear it, it was probably some sound technology to make everything louder created by the Gamemakers, they have used that before. Without thought I started running towards the Cornucopia, I could see the golden horn from my position, and I saw Ilyana and Rosetta eating apples.

"Where do you think she is, we know she has the bow and arrows now," Ilyana took a huge bite out of her apple.

"I have no idea," Rosetta snapped at her, "We might as well kill everyone else, then save the best for last," she peeled the skin off of her apple carelessly. Someone jerked behind her, way behind her in the forest on the other side, a person.

"Sure thing, and what about the Clive guy, he could be useful," Ilyana replied.

"Uh, he is in it with Flora, I saw him talking to her in the training center," Rosetta looked over at Ilyana like she was an idiot.

"Well sorry, I was just suggesting," Ilyana threw her apple off to the side.

"I think he was the one who killed Sammy also," Rosetta threw her apple and it landed right by Ilyana's, "Not that he was much help," the person behind her, it moved again, I squinted my eyes, _Becky_, it was Becky!

"That's so true, all he did was complain," both girls laughed and stood up.

"Let's go get some fresh tributes!" They both laughed again and ran about one hundred feet away from me, I ducked down behind a bush, and thank God they never saw me. I stood up straight a few minutes later when I was sure they were gone and ran out into the Cornucopia, I could see Becky running towards me.

"Flora!" She didn't shout, but she didn't whisper either.

"Oh my goodness, Becky, it's so good to see you!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"You to, but Flora you have to come with me Katia is mortally wounded," Katia, mortally wounded?

"Whoa, whoa what happened to her?" I asked Becky as she led me through the trees.

"At the bloodbath, Ilyana threw a knife at her and it sliced open her leg, it has been bleeding almost this entire time, it just stopped early this morning, but I think its blood poisoning." She explained to me.

"I have medicine, but I don't know how well it will work," I told her, "It's burn medicine; I was struck by lightening,"

"Well, you really are the electric girl then," Becky laughed slightly, but not very much. I could tell that Katia dying was putting a toll on her. We continued through the forest.

"Now, where are we going exactly?" I asked Becky when we stopped in front of a small set of boulders.

"In here, look," Becky ducked under one of the boulders and I followed her, underneath the ground dropped about ten feet and it led into a little under ground room so to speak. Katia was on a pile of dirt and leaves in the corner holding her leg.

"Katia," I walked over to her whipping out my burn medicine and spinning the top off, "I don't know how well this will work, but it helped me, it'll numb your leg for a little while." All she did was nod, so I stuck two of my fingers in the white creamy substance and applied it to her bloody leg, it looked swollen and disfigured. I was deeply afraid for her at this point.

After I applied the medicine, I told her to sleep; it wasn't that hard for her she dozed off in a matter of minutes.

"What do you think Flora?" Becky asked me and sat down on the ground.

"I honestly don't think that she'll survive the games," I confessed to Becky, she held her breath hand let it go.

"I don't think so either," She laid her head on my shoulder, "These games are going to ruin me, if I ever get out of here, I will never look at death the same way." She cried softly, "I want to go home, I want to see my grandmother and Max and the stupid family members outside of Hotel Duke, I want to walk on Flatstone Street, I want to see District 5 again, I want to see Future London." She was now bawling, but I could not cry I had to be strong, though I wanted to cry and I wanted curl into a ball and roll on the floor and have a temper tantrum, I couldn't, I had to say strong.

"Becky, listen," I said forcefully, "Don't let them think you are weak, don't let them think you can't handle this, because you can." She lifted her head off my shoulder, "Listen," she looked up at me, "Home is the prize, but the game isn't over, only one person can win and you need to try and be that person. Don't give them a weak victor."

"But don't give them a heartless one either,"

**Ooo, Becky showed Flora! Ha-ha, I'm such a dork :P anyway, I hope you liked that Flora finally got involved with her alliances, and she realized that she loves Clive *awesome* Who wants them to have some romance in there involving the Golden Apple and the Boy Who Wants Atonement? **


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

I slept in the under ground room with Katia and Becky that night. I could tell Becky felt safer that I was there with my bow and my arrow, but didn't feel safer, I knew that my loft was much more concealed and was a better hiding spot. I wish that Katia could actually move, and then we could be unstoppable.

"Flora," Becky poked my shoulder and I bent over and opened my eyes, "Do you want to go hunt for a while, to get something to eat?" She looked at me.

"I guess," I stood up and stretched, "What about Katia? Should we wake her up?" I stared at her; Katia was sleeping silently on the other side of the room.

"That might be a good idea," Becky tip-toed over to her and tapped Katia on the arm, "Wake up Katia," she slowly opened her eyes, "We are going to hunt for food, alright?" Katia just nodded quietly. Becky stood up straight and walked back over to me, "Let's go."

"Wait," Katia began as we started to head out of the door, "You don't have to come back." She said bluntly.

"Katia,"

"No, please go make yourselves safe, I can't make it out of here," she smiled lightly at us, "Go sleep somewhere safe, I will be fine, so to speak." She looked me in the eye, "Don't waste anymore medicine on someone who can't be healed." I swallowed; I didn't know what to say, "I am no help, now just go."

I gave her the peace sign, just like I had given to Amelia days before, and Katia returned it. I nodded at her with approval and Becky and I headed out into the wilderness.

Flora," Becky said to me once we were a ways away from the boulders, "Do you think we should come back for her?"

"Well," it was hard to answer, because I knew Katia didn't want us to help, when that's what we were trying to do, "It is her wish for us to stay away, and I think we must honor her choice." Becky looked down at the ground and fiddled with a tree branch.

"I can't leave her behind," she looked up at me, "We've been in the arena together the whole time; I just can't leave her Flora." Becky looked as if she would cry.

"Listen, we can't make everything work in the arena, we just can't, Katia will probably die, and we can't help that." A silent tear slid down her cheek.

"I hate this, I want to go home," Becky threw the stick she was holding down on the ground, "I hate this!" She angrily climbed a tree and sat up there. I really wish she could have been a bit quieter.

"Becky," I followed her up the tree and sat down a few branches below her.

"Flora, please, I don't need advice, just let me be," Becky folded her knees up to her chest and I nodded.

"I'll go hunt for a while, just stay up here and hidden, I'll be back before it gets dark and then I'll show you where I have been sleeping." She didn't say anything, she just stared forward. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but she would know that would be a lie, we're in the arena, isn't everything?

…

After a couple hours I headed back to the tree where Becky had been sitting in. She had fallen asleep up in the tree, it was lucky no one saw her or she would have been dead in a matter of seconds.

"Becky," I started climbing up the tree, my dead rabbit in my hand, hopefully it wouldn't scare her, "Becky, wake up." She flinched and opened her eyes.

"Ah!" She saw the dead animal, blood dripping from its side, and I heard her scream echoing through the whole big arena.

"Go, go, go," I pushed her off of the branch and I jumped down by her side; we both started running, Rosetta and Ilyana were probably after us by now. We ran without stopping for over a half and hour, the mountain was close by, all we had to do was get in the cave and into the loft and then we would be safe and sound, at least for a little while.

We ran from rock to rock, behind tree to tree, just praying that no other tributes saw us. We didn't say a word, she followed me without questions and I was glad for that because I probably didn't have any answers. I ran up the mountain and rolled into the cave; Becky was not far behind tumbling after me.

"Is this where we are sleeping?" She asked once I removed the rock doors from in front of the loft.

"Yes-" I was interrupted by the blast of a canon, _Katia_. Becky looked forward, not saying a word, "Becky," She shrunk to her knees and put her head in her hands.

"How could they not understand?"

"Understand what?"

"How wrong this is," she paused to wipe her yes, "People in London watch this as if it is entertainment, how could the selfishness of killing children ever be thought of as entertainment?"

"Becky-"

"I would like to see London children come in here and die and see how their families and how their friends react, just one year so they will know what it feels like." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Can I tell you a story?" I asked her, she nodded expressionlessly, "When I was around the age of two my mother died, Lady Violet Reinhold." I paused at the sound of her name, "From what I could remember she was kind, loving, bewitchingly beautiful, I wanted to be like her in everyway I could possibly be, she was my idol, as every child adores their mother.

When I had just turned two years old she became very sick, so sick no doctor in a million miles could help her. And after many months of medical herbs and plants and medicines, she died." I swallowed, "My father, well he married someone new, her name is Lady Dahlia, she resembled my mother in almost everyway, except for her attitude and her ideas of wealth and power." I decided not to revile the part about the fact that she was a robot, I wasn't going to get Bruno in trouble.

"I was afraid of her, deeply afraid of her, she looked just like my mother, but her entire personality just reflected on me negatively. My Papa never really understood why I didn't like her, he was just trying to make me happy," I felt tears slide down my face, "He died before I got a chance to tell him I was sorry for pushing him and Dahlia out of my life, before I could tell him I appreciated his work for me." I wiped tears from my face.

"Flora," Becky began, "Why did you tell me this?"

"So everyone knew that I suffer too, and it wasn't in the games." I broke away from our embrace and jumped up onto the loft just as the anthem began to play. Becky looked back at the outside world, outside of our cave, Katia Anderson's picture flashed right across the sky. Hopefully her death was peaceful, just like my mothers.

**Flora had a little moment there where she broke down, her whole story was quite touching. Anyway I'm sorry for those of you who were expecting ClivexFlora in this chapter; I'm not getting to that part yet! And I know I've been really terrible about this, but I want to thank everyone fore reviewing! I love reviews and no I don't get annoyed when people review every chapter, in fact I love that the most! So please review away!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

_I stood on the edge. I looked down. I saw Becky standing there, wounded and afraid. I yelled to her. I screamed to her. I wanted to jump down with my bow and my arrows. But I couldn't. They were gone. Hold on I shouted. Don't be afraid. I tried to run. But my legs were tied. And I fell to the dirt. In the midst of it all I heard a canon. I knew one was coming for me very soon._

"Ah!" I sat up, almost bumping my head on the ceiling of the loft. Another nightmare, at least it wasn't as graphic as the one I had in London, but I think that this one scared me more.

I swung my legs over the side of the loft, Becky was still sleeping, and I could hear her breath. That made me feel more comforted, the sound of a human breathing, alive. Out of just utter normality, I took my hair out of its low ponytail and readjusted it. I hadn't done anything with my hair during my whole time in the arena, it was very greasy. But it's not like I had the choice to go get some fancy shampoo and conditioner to make it look perfect. Looks didn't matter here.

I stood at the edge of the cave and looked out into the morning daylight. It was so peaceful, but I reminded myself that death was everywhere. How many tributes were left at this point? It was me, Becky, Ilyana, Rosetta, Nina, Luke, Crow, Percy, Clive… was I missing anyone? Yes, Amelia, she is still alive. That is everyone, only ten tributes left and I am one of them.

"Flora," Becky swung her legs over the edge of the loft.

"Morning Becky," I said to her, she smiled lightly at me.

"I'm hungry," she said frankly, "What food do you have?"

"Lots," I replied. I pulled out my stash of apples, crackers, and beef jerky.

"Wow, how did you get all of this?"

"I raided Ilyana and Rosetta's supplies, and the crackers and beef jerky are from my and Arianna's pack." She nodded and took an apple.

"I wish that we could… I don't know be friends with everyone and just sort of take the games in our own hands," she paused to take a bite, "I mean everyone, Ilyana, Rosetta, Clive, everyone and we just don't fight, we all just stick it out."

"Like rebel against London?"

"Exactly, I mean I know that is how we got here in the first place, but this is not fair punishment," She pulled the stem off of her apple and threw it outside, "No child should ever be put through this living hell." She took another bite of her apple and threw the core outside, it landed next to her stem.

"You know that the Gamemakers would just kill us off right?" I replied to her while taking out a cracker.

"Of course," she looked off into the distance, "If only they had hearts not to." I knew that right then we were angering the Gamemakers, too much probably. They were most likely plotting our deaths right at his moment.

"Yes," I said simply, trying not to get in any more trouble with the Gamemakers than we already were.

"Ah," Becky sighed, "If only if only if only," She stood up and walked outside into the early morning air, "Do you think we should hunt today or try and find Ilyana and Rosetta?" I thought about her question for a moment.

"I know we'd we risking our lives looking for the Careers, but I think we should." I didn't want to kill them, I didn't want to kill anybody, but I felt that I should for Arianna and for Katia.

"Good plan," Becky smiled back at me, "Let's move out!" I covered the loft with stones again, and took as little food as possible. Becky had her own pack, and we filled it a little with food too. I took my bow and arrows and Becky took a knife. We were pretty well prepared.

We started our journey to the Cornucopia by walking back down the mountain and through the forest. We took a few brakes for water and for food, we wanted to stay as healthy and as in best condition as possible.

"You thought that they would be in the Cornucopia right?" Becky asked as soon as we were close enough to see the golden horn.

"That is where they have been most of the time," I replied.

"Well I can't see them," Becky said and crossed her arms.

"Shh…" I peered through the trees, I saw Ilyana walk out of the horn, and she was close eating some sort of berries.

"Rosetta," she said quietly, "Are you sure these are safe to eat?"

"Positive, my mother makes pies out of these berries," she replied while walking out of the darkness and throwing a few in her mouth. Ilyana just shrugged and tossed a few into her mouth also.

"So what's our plan?" Ilyana sat down on the grass.

"Well, we should probably get that Flora girl, I mean she scored an eleven, and then there is Clive…"

"What about, what's her name, the girl who was laughing about the cows in the training center?"

"Becky, from District 5," Rosetta plopped down next to her.

"That's her name, and then we have Luke from your district-"

"Ug, killing him is a waste of time," Rosetta replied boringly, "He didn't do or say anything to me while in London he is just some stupid kid in the arena." For whatever reason, that angered me, to the point where I wanted to kill her. Luke is not just some stupid kid, he is wise and sweet and he loved more than Rosetta ever will. I loaded my bow and was ready to shoot, Becky didn't even stop me.

I let go of the arrow, right as Becky tripped on her foot while squatting and made me miss Rosetta's head by just inches. I fell onto the ground, followed by Becky right on top of me. Both girls immediately looked our way and started running.

"Run," was all Becky said and we took off to I don't even know where. Once we could no longer see them behind us, Becky and I climbed two trees, a few feet away from each other, when I reached a height of about… maybe forty feet I stopped and picked a branch. I saw Ilyana and Rosetta run right under me, but I didn't make a sound.

"Bloody hell, Rosetta where did they go?" Ilyana stood there utterly confused.

"I have no idea," Rosetta was fuming with anger, "Where ever you are District 3, I'll find you!" Rosetta threw a knife aimlessly at a tree truck and stormed off curing angrily. Ilyana awkwardly followed her. Thank God they weren't smart enough to look up. I turned to my right and saw Becky, with her knees to her chest and her eyes closed, as if begging for it to end.

"Becky," I whispered, she turned to me, tears streamed down her face, "Shh…" I put my finger to my lips and she just put her head back into her knees. I couldn't blame her, something like this could traumatize anyone.

I laid my head back on the tree trunk and breathed in. I could have been dead if not for Becky; I wouldn't have known how to climb. I closed my eyes hoping for sleep, but not getting any, it was midday, and I would never be able to fall asleep.

"_Tributes! In two days there will be a feast and you are all invited to attend_," Pierre Starbuck shouted into a microphone and it echoed through the arena, "_Precisely at noon, please bring a dinner partner._" A dinner partner? "_Please we would love for you to come along and be a part of this special feast indeed, you might just meet some new friends._" He signed off, what did he mean by dinner partner and two days, usually a feast is the very next day, why wait two?

Wait, I know, the Gamemakers want us to find alliances, the Gamemakers want to bring Clive and me together. And it might work, I might just let them win for once, unless of course Becky would come along with me, but by the looks of it, she is too traumatized to say a word. I turned to her, the look on her face just said, _Please don't make me do this_.

I understood this was my time to find love in the arena; this was my time to find love with Clive.

**Yay, Flora is going to find love with Clive! Were any of you scared for them after Flora missed her target? They had to sprint pretty fast to out run Ilyana and Rosetta. And I hope you all are excited for some romance, because a truckload is coming!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Shortly after Pierre's announcement, Becky and I headed back to the cave. I explained to her that I was going to find Clive and team up with him at the feast. She didn't agree.

"You know that isn't a good idea, right?" She turned towards me.

"It _is_ a good idea," I explained, "Please Becky, let me do this, I have a feeling something special is going to happen at the feast and the Gamemakers will be the cause."

"But Flora,"

"No buts," I replied, "Just stay in the cave for a few days, pick some berries, get a little tan, try to enjoy yourself, just a bit." She looked at me like I was crazy, "Don't let these games stop your teenage fun." She smiled lightly.

"Okay, okay, fine, you go to the dinner party with Clive and I'll stay hidden," she threw her hands up as we walked into the cave.

"Good," I responded, "Thank you Becky."

…

In the morning, I gathered plenty of food and supplies and put it in my pack; I took one knife, but let Becky hold onto the three others, the third came from Rosetta's explosion the night before.

"Please be safe," Becky said to me as I placed three apples in my pack.

"I will, trust me," I slung it over my shoulder and reached for my bow and arrows.

"Please," Becky wrapped her arms around me, "You're the closest I'll ever get to an older sister." I stopped dead, _sister_. That was a word that I never used, I never had any siblings, my mother died before she could have anymore children. I was the only one.

"Don't worry," I said quietly, holding back my tears. I broke away from our embrace and pulled my arrows over my shoulder, "I'll come back, I pinkie promise." That was something I rarely said too. We linked pinkies and she in whispered in my ear.

"Don't let him take advantage of you, you're better than that." I nodded; I knew I was going to have to be careful; Clive could be very well a whole lie.

"Good-bye Becky," I squeezed her hands before walking out into the arena, not knowing what was coming for me.

I walked down the mountain and into the woods, after a while I started to see the sun reflect off the golden horn and I knew I was close. The valley was right by that area; I just had to jump in before I got caught by Ilyana and Rosetta, unless they were sleeping or something.

Lucky enough for me, they were sleeping, but I had no idea whether they were light sleepers or not, so I had to be quiet, so very quiet. I walked up to the edge of the forest and to the field flowers. They were so beautiful, my mother loved flowers, but I could see the dried blood, I could see the death lingering everywhere.

Trying to ignore that very uncomfortable feeling, I silently ran across the field and to the edge of the valley. I wasn't surprised to see that the very bottom was a lake, of crystal blue water, but there was an outer ledge so to speak, and there were a number of caves spread out through the walls.

"Clive must be in one of those," I whispered to myself. I started walking on the ledge; peering in every cave I could, nothing, nobody. I wanted to yell, _Clive, I'm here! _ But I knew that Rosetta or Ilyana would wake up and I would be dead in a matter of minutes.

After about an hour, I sat down in a cave that I had already searched and cried. I don't know why I cried I just did, maybe it was because I couldn't find Clive or that I was just sick of this arena and almost everyone in it. Maybe it was because I wanted to go home. I wiped tears from my face, no I was not going to cry, I need to stay strong, I need to show the Gamemakers what I can accomplish.

I walked out of the cave, it was still morning, but Ilyana and Rosetta were probably awake by now. I peered over the edge of the valley; they were awake, starting a fire, cooking something. I slid back down and took a deep breath. If I started running, they would kill me; if I stayed down here I would loose a whole day of searching for Clive.

Of course I wanted to live, but if I didn't find Clive he might be dead by tomorrow, Ilyana and Rosetta might kill him at the feast. I had to find him; it was my goal, besides going home. I lay back against the wall and breathed in, I could just wait until it was dark, but I would still be wasting a day. Tomorrow was the feast- UH! I was torn, I couldn't just jump out of the valley and not be seen, and I couldn't just wait either.

I looked over the edge again, only to see Ilyana and Rosetta running into the forest with three or four knives each, just my luck. As soon as I couldn't see them, I waited a couple minutes and pushed myself out of the giant hole. I sprinted through the flowers and into the forest in the opposite direction that the Careers were running. Yes! I can find Clive now!

I slowed my pace to a walk and started in opposite direction of the mountain, I hadn't traveled anywhere yet, but it wasn't much different than the other. I continued through the trees, only to stumble upon a terrible sight.

I don't think he saw me, but Crow, in the middle of a small open area was on the ground coughing up blood. It didn't look as if anyone had cut him or even made a mark on his tan skin, but he was on the ground puking. Out of, maybe my motherly instinct, I ran towards him, picked him up as if he was child and ran, carrying him to somewhere safer, blood soaked my clothes.

He was a bit large, bigger than Luke or Arianna, but very light. I carried him to a small set of boulders, and then I realized those are the same boulders that Katia died in. I set Crow down inside, Katia was gone and I wasn't surprised, the Gamemakers usually send someone to take all the bodies to be prepared for their trip back to their district. I ignored that ugly thought and left Crow's forehead as more blood exited his mouth.

"How long has this been going on Crow?"

"Just started about an hour ago," he said wiping blood from his lips.

"How did that happen?" I asked while ripping a piece of fabric from my pack and dabbing his mouth clean.

"I don't know, I ate some berries, and the next thing I knew blood was going up though my mouth." Jakes, he ate Jakes berries.

"You ate Jakes Crow," I told him slowly, "You- you will die," Jakes weren't completely uncommon in St. Mystere, and we were told never to touch them and that Bruno will get someone to clean it up. Crow just looked at me for a minute and then stared forward.

"Why?" I could hear his voice crack, "Why couldn't everyone just win the games?" He laid his head back and breathed in, "How long does it usually take?"

"Too short," I replied.

"How long," he asked more specifically.

"Less than a day Crow, it's likely you won't make it to the feast," He looked down and put his head in his hands, blood slowly dripped from his mouth. He coughed violently and blood spurted everywhere.

"Just go," he grimaced, "There is no point is having someone watch me," I bent down and made the peace sign to him, that seemed to be my good luck sign or I'm sorry sign or I can't do this anymore sign. He looked at me and shook his head, "No one makes peace with me."

"Well," I paused to stand up, "I just did and there is nothing you can do about it." I curved my back and walked out of the boulder patch with pride. These tributes in the arena had no choice; I was going to the feast to make some _new friends_ as Pierre Starbuck said, I was going to make peace with London.

…

When the sky started to get dark and still having no luck finding Clive, I picked a tree and climbed up it just as Crow's canon blew. I had told myself not to worry about Crow; he chose to have me leave. But my mind kept wandering, what if he accidently made the wrong choice? I set that thought aside while reaching for a branch that was too weak and too high for me, and in the darkness my hand slipped and I fell backwards only to be caught by the one and only Clive.

"Flo-Flora?"

"Clive!" I wrapped my arms around him, while still in his own arms he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on, "I've been looking for you all day Clive," I whispered in his ear, holding back tears, "I was just hoping you weren't dead." He set me down; I was a good three inches shorter than him.

"Wouldn't you know?" He asked jokingly.

"Well…" he caught me in one of my ditzy moments.

"I'm kidding," he wrapped his arms around me, he smelled like jasmine, the flower, "I was worried about you too archer, but you seem to be fine." I love when he says archer. He pulled away and smiled at me, his smile takes my breath away every time, "Let's go get some rest, I have a hidden room, so to speak," He grabbed my arm and led me through the forest. The trees got progressively thicker.

"Clive where are we going?" I asked when we reached no where in particular.

"Here," He ducked down, a large hole that was barely noticeable from about four feet from the ground. Clive crawled threw it and I quickly followed him. Underneath the tree was a large cavern, not as big as the boulder patch, but big enough for two people.

Clive had three spears in the corner and two packs, along with a sack of apples, like the one I have. He also had a blanket on the floor, underneath that was a raised pile of dirt covered in pine needles and leaves.

"This is pretty organized Clive," I remarked.

"Well, I've got a lot of time on my hands," He lay back against the wall and smirked at me.

"Do you?" I put my pack on the floor along with my bow and arrows.

"Yes, now, would you like some apples Miss Flora?" He sauntered over to his stock pile and picked one fruit out of the sack and tossed it to me. I took a generous bite out of it.

"Thank you Mr. Clive," I pretended to curtsey and started laughing uncontrollably, as did Clive. We whirled around the room, dying of laughter at our own stupidity. We spun until we ran right into each other and fell to the floor in a dizzy mess. We faced each other while on our sides, our noses were *this* close to touching.

"You know," He brushed hair out of my face, "Well, never mind," he sat up.

"What?" I quickly reacted.

"It was nothing," He put his elbows on his knees.

"Tell me," I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Why can't we both win?" He faced me, his eyes glittered from water. I sat there speechless, "See I knew it would ruin your fun." He tried to stand, but I pulled him back down.

"The only person who ruined it is the one who wrote my name on that little slip of paper back in District 3," I told him, Clive looked back at me, "You're only making things better," I felt the lump in my throat get progressively bigger and soon tears came, not too violently, but I let them come willingly, so Clive could see how weak I really was.

"Shh…" He wrapped my arm around me, "Shh… It's okay, shh…" Then he did something that surprised me, something that I never expected him or any boy to ever do. He started singing.

"_In a new time we begin  
A strong gust hits our sails  
Sailing on a large boat  
with you, I embark on a time_ _travel_

_There isn't anything that doesn't change  
the wind that blows, and the seasons fade  
though in the break of the sad clouds  
It seems a there's a brilliant world I can reach_

_Towards the end of our journey"_ I looked up at him and sang too.

**I'm probably ruining the mood by talking to you now, but I had to ask what you thought! I know that this was a long chapter, but I had to squeeze ClivexFlora parts in there! Did anyone like how I incorporated Time Travel by Ann Sally at the end? I figured it fit nicely; those are the English lyrics by the way. Again, I want to thank everyone for reviewing and favorite and all that, I really appreciate it! **


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

I slept next to Clive that night, on his little dirt pile covered by a thin blanket. He was whispering the lyrics to the song in my ear before I fell asleep. He made me feel so much safer than my cave, boy do I wish we could both win the games.

In the morning, I was actually second to wake up, Clive was already "freshening" up before we left for the feast. He smiled at me when I sat up.

"Morning archer," he said to me while putting his outer coat on.

"Morning," I pulled my hair back and readjusted it into a high ponytail, where it was out of the way.

"The feast is at noon, correct?" He asked while picking up one of his packs slouched in the corner and filling it with grenades. I didn't ask, every pack is different.

"Yes," I pushed myself off the dirt pile and stood up while brushing dust from my clothes.

"Well, that is going to be a fun lunch then?" He asked jokingly.

"I guess so," I smiled and walked over to Clive.

"So what's our plan?" He asked causally.

"Please be careful," I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him. He was a bit thrown back, but quickly regained his balance. I closed my eyes and put my face in his chest, "Please."

"Flora, don't worry, we'll be fine, and who's left? Ilyana and Rosetta are really our only threats, and then there is Nina, Luke, Becky-"

"She's not going," I added.

"Well, there is still Percy and Amelia, we really could saunter right in and have a bite Ilyana and Rosetta are the only two we need to worry about." I nodded, agreeing, "So see you have nothing to worry about," he kissed me lightly on my head.

"Thanks Clive," with one more securing squeeze he let me go and started loading his pack with supplies.

"Are you going to help?" He asked lightheartedly, I nodded and quickly fell to my knees. I slung my pack over my shoulder and grabbed my bow and arrows, I no longer had twelve, my twelfth was wasted on Rosetta in the Cornucopia when Becky knocked me over. He didn't pack much either, just an apple or two and three spears.

"Why aren't you packing as much food?" I asked.

"Well, we are going to a feast, aren't we?" He caught me in yet another ditzy moment, I just brushed my questionable face away and started towards the door, "Hey wait up!" He ran towards me and offered me a hand.

"Why thank you Mr. Clive," I took it and slipped through the small doorway

"No trouble Miss Flora,"

…

When we walked towards the direction of the Cornucopia, ideas for a plan were thrown wildly into the air. Clive just couldn't seem to stop teasing around.

"Clive," I stopped him from making jokes and acting as if this were nothing but a mere playground game, "You know, we could die today, Ilyana could just throw a knife and we would be on the ground, dead." He stopped walking and faced me.

"I just can't bear to think about you and the word dead in the same sentence, I'm trying to just completely ignore that feeling that you might not come back to the tree with me."

"Clive," I had to stay strong, I could not cry, "We will both come back, I promise." He just nodded insecurely at me and started walking again.

"So," he began, "What's our plan?"

"Well, what were you saying before?" I caught up to him.

"Oh, I remember," Clive held his chin as if he were thinking incredibly hard, "I'll stand just outside the Cornucopia, you know in the forest, and as I said before, we'll have you a little far off building a fire, to create smoke to drag the Careers in a different direction, then-"

"But why must we make it to the feast so badly, what is there to offer, just piles of fancy food?"

"I was thinking that I while back, but I have a feeling Mr. Pierre Starbuck will announce something that describes what is really worth attending the feast, isn't that right Pierre?" Clive shouted and looked up at the sky, "What really is the motive of sending us to the feast?" We didn't expect an answer and we didn't get one.

"I think he's ignoring you Clive," I whispered.

"He can't forever," He started walking again, but I pulled his arm back.

"Do you hear that?" A small splashing sound was heard rumbling through the trees. He slowly nodded and took a step towards the sound.

"It sounds like a river, or…" He listened more closely, hoping to get a better idea of what was going on.

"A river?" I asked, "I thought it was just the lake, not the river…" I trailed off; it was probably a flood of some sort.

"Can you swim?" He turned to me worry creased the lines of his face. I shook my head, my expression probably already told him that I was deathly afraid, "Hurry…" he trailed off, suddenly realizing something, something important, "wait, they are bringing us all towards the Cornucopia, they are going to make that the only livable area in the arena." I swallowed, if we were all locked in there, Ilyana, Rosetta, Luke, Nina, Percy, Clive, me, Becky… how would she know what to do?

"Becky!" I started to pace, "She, she doesn't know what to do, she is going to drown Clive, we have to, we have to help her!" He grabbed my shoulders, "I can't let her die!"

"Flora," He replied calmly, "Come on, please quiet down, everything is going to be okay, I promise!" He shook me lightly.

"No!" the games were finally getting to me; they were tearing me a part, "I have to save her, I am her only family here!" I ripped myself from his grasp and started running towards the sound of waves, I ran. I ran until water ran into me.

"Flora!" I heard Clive shout and saw his frightened face before the waves engulfed me, I was thrown backwards and into a tree and everything became hazy. I tried to swim back, I tried to swim up, I tried for breath, I failed to succeed. Trees fell in my way, plants cut my body, I bled, I choked, I felt like there was no hope until he grabbed the collar of my jacket, until he saved my life.

He pulled me up, gasping for breath and soaking wet, he was in a tree; he had climbed up high while I had been drowning in the waves.

"Shh…" he set me on his lap, dripping and cold, "Flora you scared me so…" I couldn't tell if they were tears or the spray of the filthy water below. I lay my head in the crook of his neck shivering, "Please never do that again," I spit up water into the flowing river just under us, I coughed and sputtered everywhere, afraid of death, afraid of losing Clive.

"Don't worry," I replied softly, unable to speak properly because of the gallons of water shoved down my throat "I'll learn how to swim."

"And I'll teach you," he rubbed my arms clean of goose bumps, "I couldn't bear to loose you like that and I could never go through it a second time."

"Neither could I, when the last thing I saw was your face, without a smile."

**I almost cried writing this! I've always pictured Flora as someone who can't swim and who has tried to learn. Clive could probably teach her very well, but I honestly don't think they have time **

**I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it, I've seemed to drop in reviewers :/ Thanks AyasumiMamera and Abitat Eco for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it! Thanks to MJ and ItalianPrincess92 for almost regular reviews also! **


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

Shortly after my near-death experience, the "river" right beneath us started to, rise, I guess. Clive carried me up higher and we stopped climbing the tree about eighty feet from the ground, even though the water was only about twenty feet below us. We slept up there that night, completely missing the feast, but to be honest we didn't miss anything interesting. Obviously everyone in the arena knew how to swim or was somewhere high enough to withstand the flowing water. It was sort of a relief, the Gamemakers made complete fools of themselves, no one died because of their plans.

"Flora," Clive said quietly. I was still in his lap, but my clothes were almost dry and I was no longer shivering violently.

"Yes," I replied tiredly, it had been a long life-threatening day.

"Where are your bow and arrows?" I sat up so fast, he couldn't react quickly enough.

"They- they're gone?" I felt my pack, it was still secured to my shoulders, but the bag of arrows was gone and my bow was hooked onto a branch on a near-by tree. I gripped my hair, "Clive, I have to find my arrows, it's the only weapon I know how to use."

"No," he gripped my arm very tightly, "I'm not going to let you jump in, you know the Gamemakers will make some giant wave to kill you, you know that."

"But-"

"No buts," he responded quickly, "When the water level drains, I'll go get your supplies," I turned to him and closed my eyes.

"As you wish," I took a small breath and peered down at the filthy water again, a small twig was floating in the waves; that could have been me, floating away, dead.

…

Clive and I slept up in the tree that night, the temperature had gotten slightly colder, but because my clothes were dry it wasn't as chilly and I was thankful for that. Clive was the first to fall asleep, he dosed off quickly and that gave me time to cry.

I looked up at the stars, though I knew they were not real, neither was the moon, I wanted to have some piece of home, something I could recognize. My mother stargazed when I was young and this was a piece of her that will never leave me. I thought of Bruno and his robots, and then almost as if it were a reflex, I felt my chest worriedly for my cog pin and ribbon, they still there, surprisingly. I relaxed at the smoothness of the ribbon and rusty texture of the cog, both were a piece of home that I could never let go, I would never let them go.

I wiped a tear from my face and buried my head in Clive's jacket, I hated that I had no private moments; the whole country was probably watching me right now, making fun of me because of how much of a baby I was. I hate this arena, I hated Ilyana and Rosetta, I hated the stupid river that almost caused me to drown.

"I want to go home," I whispered into his chest, "I hate the arena, I hate it." I let tears come voluntarily, "I hate London."

"I do too," Clive was still awake, "I hate Bill Hawks, I hate the Hunger Games, I hate our government." He paused, "Go to hell Prime Minister Hawks, may the odds be ever in your favor," Clive wrapped his arm around me, "At least when I die in here, I won't have to life with Bill Hawks as our Prime Minister."

…

In the morning, the river had almost completely drained, there was about less than a foot of water on the forest floor and it was flowing towards the valley. I stared down at the ground, my bow, it was still hooked to the tree and my arrows… well I would have to find them. I poked Clive awake; he awkwardly sat up, a leaf sticking to his face. I giggled and peeled it off.

"What…?" Clive sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, let's go," I laughed at how groggy he was; I thought he was an early riser.

"Flora wait, you can't swim," he yawned.

"Look at the floor sleepy head," I ruffled his hair and he bent over to see the ground, there was barely any water left. He sort of nodded and slouched back down into his previous position, "Clive come on, get up," I pushed him a bit harder this time and he jolted awake.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," He sat right next to me while pulling his sleeves up, when he turned to look at me, his face turned smug.

"What?" I asked, something was on my face, wasn't there?

"Oh nothing," he said leaning back, "But just out of curiosity, do you think your mentor will send you a bug spray of some sort?"

"What!" I swatted at my face, almost tipping over and falling eighty feet onto the ground… splat I would go.

"I'm only joking Flora," He pulled my wrists forward and I leaned into this jasmine smelling jacket, "There was no bug."

"Clive!" I smacked him on his arm.

"Hey, can't I have a little fun?" He kissed me lightly on the cheek, "Let's go." He grabbed his three spears, leaning on another branch of the tree and started climbing down, carefully making every step and I quickly followed him. When we reached the forest floor, Clive pulled my bow out of a tree and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I held it in my hands, feeling the smooth metal, "Do you see my arrows anywhere?"

"No, not yet, but we'll find them," he started walking in the direction of the previous water flow. I followed him, keeping my eyes peeled for my silver bag of arrows. Suddenly, I saw another tribute, standing behind a large thick truck of a tree. I knew Clive saw her, too, because he lifted one of his spears.

"Stop!" I stood in front of him waving my arms. He gave me a strange look, but I brushed it away, running towards Amelia, "I thought it was you." I stood next to her.

"Please, don't hurt me," She crouched down, holding her arms up.

"We're not," I lifted her up by her hands, "Don't you remember our first night in the arena?"  
"Of course," she said brushing herself off, "But I never would have thought of becoming an alliance, especially with you." She stood up straight, readjusting her braid.

"Why not?" I asked, I was a bit offended.

"You're the most powerful tribute in the arena; I didn't even think you would want someone like me as an alliance."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, almost to the point of laughing, "I just got the highest score for an uncontrollable temper."

"Either way, you are the most valuable tribute in the arena and look how far you've made it, there are only nine tributes left and you're one of them." She raised her eyebrows at me, "You should know that you're the biggest threat, better keep one eye open." She smiled at me mischievously and made the peace sign before running right out of sight.

"She's right you know," Clive turned to me, "You are the most valuable tribute in the arena, especially to me."

**Who else wants Clive as a boyfriend? I sure do! Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reviewing this! I never in a million years expected to get fifty reviews and it really means a lot to me that people like my writing Thanks! **

**We are getting to the point where only nine tributes remain, and I want to know how you think it'll all go down at the finale. Please, I am really interested and I might just take it into consideration! **


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

Clive and I tried looking for Amelia after that. But we couldn't she just disappeared, I will always be awed by her cleverness. After our short, but fruitless search we headed back to the mountain, knowing that Becky would probably be worried; I don't know whether or not she knew if I could swim, but I'm sure it still scared her with the flood going on. On our way back, we passed the Cornucopia and the sight that we saw nearly scared me out of my wits.

Ilyana was there sharpening her knives, while Rosetta was practicing her throwing at some trees. What scared was that Nina was just a little off from Rosetta's targets, standing behind a few bushes. Clive immediately covered my mouth and pulled me down. He knew me too well; he knew I was going to yell to her.

"Just stay quiet, alright, she'll be fine," He uncovered my mouth and helped me back up, "Please, don't give away our cover or hers." I nodded, but I didn't want to agree. Rosetta could see her and just throw a knife and Nina would be on the ground, dead. I held my breath and tried to think about something else, though I couldn't.

Clive made me walk past the Cornucopia without saying anything to Nina, if she was caught than she'd be dead and we couldn't do a thing about it. I was actually quite angry at Clive for making me leave her behind, I made a promise that if she ever needed me I would be there and he was breaking my promise for me. We didn't say a word to each other on the way to the cave, and to be honest I didn't really care. I don't know how we were going to work his out.

When we reached the cave it was evening time, the sky was a light orange and the first star was already in the sky, but as I know it is not real, the sky is completely fake.

"Becky," I peered into the cave, from where I was, I couldn't see anyone, "Becky are you in here?" I had told her to stay inside, where was she? "Becky," my voice showed signs of fear and nervousness, "If you in here please come out, you promised not to leave, Becky please." Nothing, "Becky," I ran inside and tore away the rocks to where the loft was, not a single person was there, "Becky!"

"Flora," Clive grabbed my shoulders, "She's probably out getting food or something just calm down."

"No we had enough food Clive," I pushed him away, "We had enough food." I ran outside of the cave, I couldn't see anyone who bore any resemblance to Becky, only Ilyana and Rosetta far off throwing knives, "Where could she have gone?"

"Flora," Clive came up behind me, "She'll come back. She always does." I fell into his arms, I didn't want to be mad at him anymore, I couldn't my life depended on him.

…

Clive was right, when I woke up in the morning Becky was there safe and sound. It turns out she was just looking for us and it made me feel better that she wasn't starving or something. We had a short breakfast and started off the day by hunting, Becky came with me while Clive hunted alone, she couldn't stress enough about how she could never trust Clive, but I just brushed her comments away.

"Really Flora, you cannot trust him," Becky told me while filling her pack with raspberries.

"Becky, I can, just watch," I told her, "He saved my life two days ago, and he could have just let me drown."

"So what? Maybe he wants credit for killing you," Becky suggested. I just laughed lightly.

"Becky just stop it, he's not going to kill me," I threw my pack full of raspberries and apples over my shoulder.

"Whatever you say," she put her hands up, "Just to let you know, you've been warned."

"Just be quiet," I pushed her over lightly, and she pushed back. We both ended up on the ground laughing.

"Okay, okay," She said sitting up, "let's get back to the cave, look how dark it is." I threw my head back to the see they sky, it was dazzled in stars, and wait there was something else.

"Becky what's that?" I pointed to a thick beam of light waving franticly from side to side.

"Um, it looks a bit like a flashlight," a _flashlight_.

"Oh my God," I took off running, Luke; I had promised Luke if he was ever in trouble just flare his flashlight.

"Flora, where are you going?" I heard Becky call after me, but I didn't stop running, I couldn't I had to help Luke out where ever he was.

I followed the light, it was headed in the direction of the Cornucopia, Rosetta and Ilyana, where they going to kill him? I kept running until I reached the edge of the forest, I could see Luke on the ground before a knife was thrown at his stomach. I heard a piercing scream and it didn't come from me or Luke.

"LU-!" I tried to run, I tried to let him know I tried to help, but Becky pulled me down by my arms and covered my mouth with her hands just as his canon went off. I tried to thrown Becky off, I tried to get up, but she wouldn't let me, I couldn't move.

"Shh…" Becky whispered to me, "Shh… it's alright," she let me go, but she didn't let me run.

"Let me go," I couldn't get her to stop holding me down, she was too strong.

"What happened, are you two okay?" I saw Clive run up, a spear in his hand, he knelt down and I threw myself at him.

"They killed him, they killed Luke," I cried so hard, I couldn't help it, but I didn't want too either.

"Flora, you're alright, clam down," Clive patted me awkwardly on the head.

"So, that little boy isn't," I pointed to the field of flowers, Luke was lying on the ground, dead.

"Flora, listen," Clive held my face, "You are stronger than them, you are strong than Ilyana and Rosetta, you are stronger than the Gamemakers, don't let them think you are weak, you are better than that." I nodded and wiped tears from my face, just as I heard another canon and the same little girl scream I heard before. Nina and Luke gone in one day, and I promised them both protection without giving it.

**I know a lot of you will hate me for killing Luke AND Nina in the same chapter, but the Games have got to move on! I actually had to stop in the middle of Luke's death to readjust myself and finish it. It was hard to write considering Luke is always so happy-go-lucky and then Nina who is one of the cutest characters in the series. It was defiantly hard, but I hope it was worth it, remember there can only be one winner! Peace Out Home Slice! (Still working on that peace thingy Abitat Eco!) **


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

After my meltdown all three of us went back to the cave, I didn't say anything, all I did was sniffle the whole way there, I was traumatized at this point. When we walked inside, Becky and Clive just told me I could have the whole loft to myself. That I needed time to think over what happened what is going to happen. I agreed without thinking and well asleep in a matter of seconds, thankfully it was a dreamless sleep and these deaths hadn't gotten to my head.

When I woke up in the morning, I heard Becky and Clive talking; I stayed as still as possible and listened carefully.

"Clive you know Flora is going to want to look for you if you leave," Becky explained to him.

"Well you kept her down at the Cornucopia, you can keep her down today," Clive told her, "I have to kill Ilyana and Rosetta, and I know that Flora doesn't want to do it."

"But they could kill you in the process," Becky argued.

"Then tell Flora that I could never stop thinking about her," Clive's voice softened, "Tell her that I've never met anyone just quite like her."

"Clive, just don't got at all," I heard Becky stand up; "You know she will go completely insane if you die out there, you know that. You saw what happened yesterday, she couldn't control herself." No one said anything for a while.

"Becky, I will come back, and she won't have Ilyana and Rosetta to haunt her anymore," I could hear Clive walk out and Becky sat down on the floor, crunching on an apple. How could she just let him walk out?

I stirred from my sleep about fifteen minutes later, just so it didn't seem like I had been listening. I slid off the loft and onto the floor next to Becky, pulling out an apple and a few raspberries. I pretended to look around; I pretended to search for Clive.

"Becky, where's Clive?" I asked, acting completely clueless.

"Hunting," she said in-between bites of her apple.

"But we have enough food, why does he have to hunt?"

"He needed some more protein, that's all," She told me, she was a great liar.

"I already have a squirrel he could have cooked," I told her, "We should go get him," I stood up, brushed myself off and reached for my bow and arrows.

"Really, Flora, he's go it under control," Becky stood up and held my arm.

"No, I'm going to go get him and bring him back here," I threw my pack on my shoulders and started walking out of the cave, Becky couldn't even stop me.

"Wait Flora," she called, "I'm coming with you." I didn't argue, she stood next to me, "Let's go."

We took the normal path down the mountain and into the woods; we stopped to pick some more raspberries from a bush and to eat a little. My mind kept wandering to what will happen today? Will Clive come back, or will Ilyana and Rosetta kill him before he gets a chance? I could tell Becky was just as nervous, but she continued to steer clear of the Cornucopia, knowing that Clive was probably there.

"Becky, I'm going to wash my hands, look they're red from the raspberries, just wait here," I showed her my stained hands and she just nodded to pick more berries. I quickly skipped to the creek and dipped my hands into the cold water. It didn't come off to easily, I had to scrub very hard, but eventually my hands were spotless and I lifted them from the icy stream. While wiping them dry, I saw Percy standing a little off behind me. I whipped around and held my bow, ready to strike, but soon remembering, I cat kill Percy like that.

"What do you want Percy?" I asked, still holding on my bow to make it look more realistic.

"Nothing," he said looking down at the water, "It's been lonely in here though."

"Well this is the Hunger Games," I told him.

"Well I want to leave," he said putting his foot over the stream.

"What are you doing, you'll short circuit!"

"That's the idea," he said to me, "I don't want to win, Bruno can just make another one of me and it'll be like I never left."

"Percy," I stopped him, "Don't talk like that."

"Why shouldn't I? As soon as the Games are over, he'll probably have another Percy running around."

"No!" I said, "I'll make sure you are remembered, as the original Percy, because talking to the second one wouldn't give me the pleasure of talking to the first." He smiled at me.

"Thank you Flora," he placed one foot in the freezing water and short circuited. He plunged into the stream.

"Good-bye Percy," I whispered to him and then made the peace sign. People in London probably thought it was my international symbol for peace; I had used it for almost every tribute I came in contact with. While I walked back to Becky his canon went off, she turned around, and she looked incredibly frightened.

"Flora, I thought that was you!" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"No, no, Percy, he just committed suicide," Suicide was not uncommon in the arena, tributes feel to lonely or afraid or just angry and they'll kill themselves, to say that they aren't strong enough for this torture.

"What…?" Becky was surprised.

"It's a long story," I replied to her awe, "It's about District 3." Becky just nodded but I'm not sure if she really understood.

"Okay," was all she said and just started picking more raspberries. Her face looked as if it were bloated.

"Becky are you alright?" I asked her, she just seemed a bit off; her attitude was all out of whack.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"Becky," I stood in front of her, "What's going on?"

"Uh…" she burst into tears, "If Clive found out you died on my watch he would have killed me Flora!" She ran into me and cried into my chest, "I don't know what I would have done, please don't do that ever again!"

"Becky, shh…" I rubbed her back, "Clive would not have killed you, he knows that I wouldn't want that."

"He loves you too much to listen to common sense Flora," Becky said quietly, "Too much."

**Sorry about the shortness! But the games are almost finished, who is excited to read the finale? Well I'm excited for writing it; yeah the games are getting to the end. Also, I forgot to post this in earlier chapters, Ilyana in the European version of the game is Vera. Sorry I forgot to let you know! **

**Only six tributes remain who will be the victor of 46th Annual Hunger Games? Will it be Ilyana, Rosetta, Clive, Flora, Becky, or Amelia? **


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

Becky wouldn't let me out of her sight after that; she was convinced Clive would kill her, if I died on her watch. I continued to tell her that Clive would never do that, he knows well enough that I would never forgive him if he did. She still couldn't stress that enough, so I just tuned her out, hoping that she would stop talking in the next few hours.

Eventually we made it to the Cornucopia and I could see Clive from our stance in the forest. I knew Becky was nervous, she knew I could see him, but I didn't act surprised I just watched carefully. Clive was holding two spears, one for Rosetta and one for Ilyana; I prayed he would come out of this mess unscathed. While watching him think of a good solid plan, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amelia on the other side of the golden horn.

She was rocking from side to side, probably thinking of a clever plan herself, she was very clever and I bet she was smart enough not to try and get Rosetta and Ilyana, knowing that it wouldn't end well. I could see from where I was that she had a handful of Jakes berries in her hand. She was going kill them with Jakes berries, I was wrong, she could just leave the berries with their other food supplies and they probably wouldn't know the difference.

I watched Amelia as she tip-toed with her berries to the food supplies that Rosetta and Ilyana had built up. Both girls were supposedly in the horn and they probably didn't know that she was even there. Amelia placed the berries on their pile and started running, it's just a shame she wasn't watching her feet.

While sprinting back in to the forest, Amelia tripped on a tree root, while falling onto the ground, she let out a small shriek, but it was loud enough for the Careers to hear. I saw Ilyana run out, I saw her throw the knife, I saw Amelia jolt forwards onto the flowers and lay still. The canon went off; she was dead, as was my sanity at this point.

"Amelia!" I ran out of the trees, my bow was ready to shoot. Ilyana turned around and was about to the throw her knife when Clive came up behind her and stabbed her with one of his spears, she fell onto the flowers as well and didn't get up, her canon blew, only four tributes left. Clive immediately ran across the front of the horn ready to get Rosetta when she came out, but she didn't, we didn't see anyone inside.

"Clive," I whispered, he didn't look my way, he started to back up, his eyes darted nervously back and forth. Suddenly he pointed to the trees, behind where Becky was standing; there was Rosetta like a ghost in the night Becky didn't even know what hit her.

"No Flora," Clive grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Let me go," I tried to loosen his grip on me, but it was too strong and I was too weak, "Becky!"

"So who do we have here?" Rosetta started walking towards us, very nonchalantly.

"None of you concern," Clive replied.

"No, it is my concern," Rosetta argued, "You see, there are only three of us left and you two are blocking my crown from me."

"Not necessarily," Clive responded, "Don't be too eager, you might not win Rosetta, you have a one in three chance of winning this thing, no more, no less." Rosetta clenched her fists around her knife.

"You may just have to prove that Clive," she put on a show; she pretended to throw a knife but instead did this like gymnastics flip, cartwheel, or whatever. Clive, who's entire goal seemed like it was keeping me safe, had pushed me in the opposite direction and I did a barrel roll before getting up to see what had happened.

Rosetta was standing in front of the valley, Clive's neck was in the grip of her arm and she had a knife, ready for use. I felt the tears come on, but I did not show it.

"Rosetta, let him go or I'll shoot you," I stood there armed and ready with my bow and arrow.

"You shoot, I cut," she replied casually, "That's just the way it's going to have to be."

"But by doing that you'd just be letting me win," I said trying to confuse her.

"No, really, I hadn't noticed," she responded sarcastically.

"Come on Rosetta, lets be reasonable," I told her, trying to bargain.

"About what? This whole thing is just entertainment for the London people; they think that this is just some funny reality show."

"Then just don't entertain them," I said to her, "Don't give them a show to watch." She didn't say anything for a moment, she was pondering my words.

"You're just trying top trick me aren't you? You are trying to make me look like a fool, well let me tell you something! You can't stop me now, I will win the games!" I can't believe that I let this happen; I can't believe that she actually had the nerve.

She slit Clive's chest, from his left abdomen to his right shoulder. He fell to the ground and in one quick second I let my arrow go, causing her fall back into the valley, I would never forgive her.

"Clive!" I dropped everything and ran towards him, I let tears come this time; I wasn't going to hold back.

"I told you," he tried to smile; he tried to say everything was okay; "The Gamemakers wouldn't let me in."

"Clive, please," I knelt down and gripped his hands, "Please don't leave, not now."

"I don't have a choice Flora," His cut: it was deep and it wouldn't stop bleeding, "It's not like I want to leave." He whispered, "I want to stay here with you." He suddenly reached for his pocket, "Here, so I'll always be with you." He pulled out a ring; it was silver with a purple gemstone in the middle.

"Clive…" He placed it on my finger, it fit perfectly.

"It belonged to my mother, and I want you to have it, promise me you'll never take it off."

"I promise, Clive, I promise," I gripped his hand tighter, "I can't live without you." I blurted, "I can't Clive, I just can't!"

"Listen to me," he pulled me in, "You're stronger than them, you are you know you are, you can live without me, I swear you can." I bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips and he returned it, true love shouldn't be put to this test, "Will you sing?" I nodded slightly, though I'm an awful singer, I started singing.

"_In a new time we begin  
A strong gust hits our sails  
Sailing on a large boat  
with you, I embark on a time_ _travel_

_There isn't anything that doesn't change  
the wind that blows, and the seasons fade  
though in the break of the sad clouds  
It seems a there's a brilliant world I can reach_

_Towards the end of our journey" _He looked up at me and sang the last line, before his last breath. It really was the end of our journey.

**I literally started crying writing this, there's no more to say, just follow the Professor's rules next time, "Don't fall in love in the arena." **


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

The Professor hugged me, Puzzlette congratulated me, it was all a blur. I did not cry and I did not take off my ring. I barely said two words during my whole time back in London. Not only because Clive was dead, but Celeste was dead too, her real name was Claire, and she was the Professor's love who was killed in the arena.

I don't know how long I sat in my room in London thinking about her. How long did she watch the games? Did she even see me win? How was that even possible, to die and come back to life? The Professor told me that it was too complicated for me to understand, that I would become too confused. I doubted that, the most complicated time in my life was when Clive died, and I still don't understand it.

Soon after I was released from the arena, the two other stylists changed me into the dress that Celeste- Claire had designed before she, died… I guess. It was a silver-ish color, with light red and purple see-through fabric on the inside of the skirt so whenever I sat down you could see it and it looked like light flames. It went down to my ankles; my hair was down with a little red and purple clip. I also had almost no make-up on, just a little lush and some black mascara and eye liner.

The girls pinned my cog and ribbon to my dress, though the ribbon was tattered I forced them to use it, it was one of my few things from home. I kept the ring on, not one person could get me to take it off. I refused; I refused to take it off anywhere.

"Flora," the Professor walked me to the edge of the stage, "I know you probably couldn't help it, but I told you falling in love in the arena was dangerous."

"I know," I replied, "But I didn't think I was going to make it out, so I wanted to experience some form of adult life." He nodded slightly, agreeing with me.

"I know that you're upset about Claire, but her whole story was just strange, I'll tell you one day, I promise." He kissed my hand, like a true gentleman. I smiled at him just as Pierre Starbuck called my name. I walked out onto the stage, smiling and waving, but it was fake, this was all an act. I sat down and shook his hand.

"Hello Miss Flora, congratulations!" He shouted, everyone in the crowd hooted and hollered.

"Thank you Pierre," I replied nonchalantly.

"So how about those replays," he ushered me to look at the large screen. I stared up at it in horror. I saw Arianna's brutal death, I saw Katia die all alone, I saw myself almost drown, I saw Becky die in front of my eyes, no way to help her, I saw Luke fall dead, I heard Nina scream, I saw Rosetta roll into the valley, and I saw Clive place the ring on my finger, which brought back painful memories. It brought tears into my eyes.

"Flora, are you alright dear?" He asked me. I shook my head, not able to control myself.

"No, I'm not," I wiped my face with the back of my hand, "I saw the love of my life die in front of my eyes, would anyone else be able to cope with that?" Everyone was silent, "I'm sorry Pierre," I said with my head down, "It's a lot to go through in the arena."

"I completely understand," he paused, but he doesn't understand, "England, your victor of the 46th annual Hunger Games, Flora Reinhold from District 3!" He took an hand an lifted it up… I won the Hunger Games.

…

The ride home was short, but long I guess. Puzzlette babbled all the way home about the Victor Tour and what not, but I didn't pay attention, I didn't want to. I wanted to go all the way back to the reaping and pretend that this never happened. That Puzzlette grabbed one different slip of paper instead, instead of mine. That I never got involved with whole mess. I wanted to be with Clive, and now all I had left of him was his ring and that just wasn't enough.

The train slowly pulled up to the station a while away from St. Mystere, this time the Professor decided to come to St. Mystere. I was happy, I thoroughly trusted him. The car ride was about an hour away from my town, Puzzlette continued to talk on and on. I tuned her out again, though listening to her was better than the scary silence of the arena.

When the car parked in front of the gate and the bridge fell, I was s overjoyed that I ran into the crowd willingly, letting tears come freely, hugging my life-long neighbors, shaking hands of friends, telling them how much I missed them in the arena, how much I wanted to go home. When I finally made it to Ingrid and Bruno, my heart was just overly excited; I hugged them both for so long, no letting go.

"Your pin was good luck Bruno," I said to him, happy tears streamed down my cheeks, "Thank you."

"I knew you could do it Flora," he said to me, "I knew you could win."

"Thank you so much," I whispered.

"Oh Flower," Ingrid tightened her hug, "I missed you so much, I was so afraid you weren't going to come home, but here you are." She hugged me tighter, even though she was a robot; she still had a heart, no matter what people say.

"I missed you is much Ingrid," I cried so hard, I was home, but I was not the same. The games changed me, but I have yet to find out whether it's good or bad.

**It's the end people! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, everyone who read, and everyone who had anything to do with this story! It took a long time and many finger craps from typing, but I finished it! I hope some of you are excited for a sequel because you've probably got one coming your way! Though, I have to write the sequel to Professor Layton and the Astray Memory first! Thanks everyone, peace out home slice! -Lil**


End file.
